


Akito and Estelle's Rugrat Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight), Rugrats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito, Estelle, and Vincent are excited when Aunt Darla and Uncle Urchin come to visit with Eloise because they have an important announcement that involves a new baby in their family. However, while the others take it well, Eloise is 'rawther' upset by a new baby brother or sister. To help her understand and make better of the situation, the twins recall their first adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal and quiet day at the Fudo house, there had been secret talks with the parents and they wanted to wait to tell their children the news until later. Eventually, one day, someone came to the door and it surprised the twins of who it was.

"Eloise!" Akito and Estelle beamed to their city cousin.

"Guys!" Eloise smiled and hugged them back.

"What are you doing here, Eloise?" Akito asked.

"Mommy and Daddy said something about another visitor going to become part of our family or something... I don't fully understand, but Mommy said she would explain later," Eloise explained the best she could, she then smiled and pet her cousins' Pokemon. "Hello!"

Weenie and Skipperdy then came to Eloise's sides and met the Pokemon as well.

"Hey, Weenie, hey, Skipperdy." Larvitar smiled.

"Hello!" Weenie yipped up.

"Careful, Darla..." Urchin, now in his human form, cooed to his wife, helping her with her bags.

"It's okay, Urchin, we don't know for sure yet..." Darla smiled to her husband as they walked in together.

Eloise smiled. "I just love having Mommy and Daddy together..."

"Hey, Aunt Darla, so what brings you all here?" Vincent asked after coming in the room.

Mo smiled as she took a pot roast out of the oven for their dinner to celebrate Darla and Urchin's arrival.

"I want to wait until we're all settled in," Darla smiled. "I'm sure you'll love the news once you hear it... I just hope Eloise takes it well."

"Ooh, news." Estelle smiled.

Unknown to any of them, three wild Pokemon were outside, trying not to be seen.

Akito took Eloise into the guest room, there was a cot made up for Eloise and a large queen-sized bed for Urchin and Darla. "You guys will stay in here," he told his slightly younger cousin. "I know it's not Plaza Hotel quality, but I'm sure it'll be fine for your visit."

"I hope so too," Eloise sat on the cot as Skipperdy crawled next to her. "I'm so tre excited to be spending time with my favorite cousins!"

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Eloise, do you know what's going on with your parents?" Vincent asked, he had an assumption, but didn't voice it yet.

Eloise shrugged. "I kept hearing Mommy on the phone when she came to visit before we went on our shopping spree..." she then smiled as she mentioned shopping with her glamorous mother, then returned to focus. "I was even more excited when Daddy was in the lobby the next day and then, the next thing I know, we're on our way here by plane!" she then spread her arms out, using her excited imagination as always.

"So, where's Nanny?" Akito wondered.

"Since Mommy was able to make it to New York, Nanny decided to spend some time with her brother back in their home." Eloise explained.

"That's cool." Akito smiled.

Patch then came in, a little exhausted.

"Hello, Patch." the Fudo cousins greeted.

Patch yawned and stretched, flinching a little as he heard his body pop a little. "Ooh... That didn't feel too good... I'll be fine though..." he then smiled to them. "Hello..." he then looked to Eloise in slight surprise. "Oh, hello there."

"Oh, my, Patch, are you alright?" Eloise asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just got back from a mission and also watching over the pups." Patch said, referring to his and Colette's own pups.

"And you thought the Air Buddies were trouble..." Vincent joked a little.

"Yes, yes, very funny..." Patch rolled his eyes a little, but smiled to them. "Eloise, what brings you here?"

"Just a visit as far as I know..." Eloise gave a shrug. "Mommy says that she and Daddy have an announcement for all of us during dinner though."

"Wow, well I'm sure that it will be good news or maybe even surprising news." Patch smiled.

Then, Colette and their pups came in.

"Ooh, puppies!" Eloise beamed, overcome with joy.

"Have you named them yet?" Akito asked the mother with a proud smile.

"Yeah, have you?" Estelle asked.

"I know they're not very creative, but yes..." Colette chuckled a little. "We have Dot, Spot, Fluffy, and Scruffy."

The puppies each smiled as their mother said their names.

"Well, those are nice names..." Estelle smiled regardless.

Eloise gently pet the puppies, kneeling in front of them. "I'm Eloise, I am six!" she told them her usual introduction.

"Hello, Eloise!" All four pups smiled.

"So which one is as strong as you, Patch?" Akito asked.

"That would be Scruffy." Patch smiled.

Scruffy looked like his father, only had a mixture of his father's and mother's fur.

"Wanna bet?" Akito smirked playfully.

Scruffy rushed to under the bed Darla and Urchin would be sleeping in and lifted it above his head, though not too much yet, but it was still impressive for a puppy.

Patch chuckled. "That's my boy."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Thanks." Scruffy smiled, setting the bed back down on the floor.

"Maybe we could wrestle sometime." Akito offered.

"I'd like that." Scruffy smiled in determination.

Patch and Colette smiled to each other, nuzzling each other, being very proud parents like their parents before them.

"I think that maybe Akito and Scruffy were destined to be pet and owner." Estelle said.

"What about me?" Larvitar piped up.

Akito chuckled, patting his Pokemon on the head. "Hey now, I love all of my 'children' equally."

"Dinner's ready!" Mo called from downstairs.

The kids, animals, and Pokemon grew excited and went down to the kitchen.

Darla and Urchin leaned against each other, holding their hands together.

"Dad why are they holding each others hands?" Dot asked as soon as she saw Darla and Urchin holding hands.

"They're in love," Patch explained. "Humans hold hands with each other when they like each other."

"Oh..." Dot smiled then.

Darla and Urchin were about to kiss each other on the lips, until their daughter came between them, making them kiss her cheeks, and they looked a little shocked and surprised. This caused for Eloise to giggle. Darla and Urchin smiled to their daughter.

"She's just like you..." Darla teased her husband.

Urchin gave a playfully annoyed look and ruffled up their daughter's hair.

"I sure do hope my friends will be okay until we get back to the Plaza." Eloise said after she helped herself into a seat.

"I'm sure they'll be alright." Vincent said.

"Was it hard to leave?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, a little..." Eloise shrugged with a smile. "Though, I could've sworn I heard Mr. Salamone cheer as soon as we got in the cab..." she then pondered with a thoughtful frown.

Atticus and Mo served dinner for everyone and once they were settled, they dug in.

Into the dinner, Urchin cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, you all seem anxious to be wondering why we're all here..." she spoke up. "Darla, should I tell them?"

"We'll both tell them." Darla smiled.

"Tell us what?" the Fudo cousins asked.

Darla and Urchin smiled in excitement and anticipation. "We're going to have a baby."

Eloise's smile disappeared for some reason when everybody else cheered and congratulated the couple.

"Congratulations, you two." Atticus smiled.

Darla and Urchin smiled proudly to each other.

"Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Estelle asked in anticipation.

"We won't know yet," Darla replied. "It's still a bit too early to tell anything, even with a little mermaid magic."

Urchin chuckled to his wife a little at that euphemism.

"We're just very excited." Urchin smiled.

Eloise didn't say anything at the table.

"How did you find out?" Estelle asked her aunt, knowing that women had babies and not the men.

"Well, I was on set for another feature film," Darla explained. "It was just another normal day, shooting a movie, meeting the cast, finding a little gift for Eloise to send to New York... But then, for a while, I've been feeling a little queasy. I had the worst headaches and I was eating a lot more than I should have at one point. My friend Amber decided to come over and take care of since we thought maybe I had the flu, but... She had a suggestion in mind and decided that I should test to see if it's true or not..."

"Cool." Estelle said.

"After some time, we finally found out," Darla continued her story. "I decided to see my doctor just to make sure, and he said to me 'Congratulations, Ms. Fudo, you're going to be a mother again'... So, I'll need to take some time off away from my position and I decided it would be better to stay with family than just at the hotel."

The others were still very happy and excited for the couple to have a baby.

"It's not fair!" Eloise threw down her fork on her plate, she then got out of her seat and just ran off, crying.

"Oh, dear." Estelle said, worried about her cousin.

"I thought she'd be a little excited..." Urchin frowned a little.

"Maybe I should talk with her..." Darla suggested.

Akito left the dinner table as well, excusing himself, and deciding to see his cousin, he knocked on the guest room door.

"Go away, guys!" Eloise called back as she had been crying into a pillow.

"Eloise, can you please open up so we can talk?" Akito asked.

Eloise wiped her eyes and she opened the door, pouting to him. "Is anyone else with you?"

"Just me and Estelle and our Pokemon and Scruffy." Akito said, showing his twin sister with their Pokemon and Scruffy with him.

Eloise hiked back up on the bed, holding her knees together as she looked really sad.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Estelle cooed. "You're gonna be a big sister! Why aren't you excited?"

"Because the baby's gonna steal my mommy and daddy from me," Eloise told them, then looked back at them. "I hear it happens... Things won't be like how they used to be."

"This almost takes me back to the old days..." Estelle commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Akito agreed.

Eloise rubbed her eye. "Was Vincent mad of you guys being born?"

"Actually, we were talking about when our friend Tommy's baby brother was about to be born, now that was a crazy adventure." Akito explained.

"Ooh, please tell me." Eloise said.

"You think we should?" Akito asked his sister.

"It might help her..." Estelle confirmed. "It was over a year ago, this was back before we knew we even had a brother..."

Eloise sat up a little more comfortably and was going to listen to the story her cousins had for her about having a new baby in the house that will teach her responsibility and big sisterhood.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback, One Year Ago...*

Akito and Estelle were playing with their toys, Estelle had monster dolls that looked like Barbies, only they were vampires, werewolves, mummies, and more monsters, and were also high school students. Akito played with her, not caring that they were girl toys, he loved playing with his sister regardless.

"I love playing with you, Sis." Akito smiled.

Estelle smiled fondly. "I love playing with you too..." 

Atticus came home, carrying a pile of envelopes in his hand. "Afternoon mail call..."

Mo greeted him with a kiss and took the letters, flipping through them to see what was there.

"I wonder what you got in the mail today." Patch said, coming in after a Pound Puppy mission.

"I hope it's not more bills..." Mo chuckled as she looked through the mail. "Oh, an invitation to a baby shower!"

"Ooh, a baby shower! What's a baby shower?" The Fudo twins asked.

Mo giggled a little. "A baby shower is a party for a mommy and daddy who are going to have a baby," she explained. "A lot of grown-ups like to get together and give presents for the mommy for the baby."

"What does the baby do?" Estelle asked then.

"Wait to be born," Mo smiled. "This all happens before the baby is born... It's like a birthday party before the baby is born and ready."

"Ohh." Akito and Estelle said.

"And it looks we can go." Patch smiled.

"Indeed," Mo smiled. "It's for Stu and Didi Pickles's baby and they're supposed to be having a girl."

"Well, I just hope they didn't go ahead and paint the room," Atticus laughed a little. "Might be a little embarrassing for the baby if it was born a boy and had a pink room."

"Do they have kids?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, they do, you can play with the kids when we get there," Mo smiled fondly. "If you wouldn't wanna go though, we could let you go to Aunt Cherry, but she's been so miserable lately."

"We'd love to play with the kids." Akito said.

"I thought you'd might..." Mo smiled. "The party's tomorrow, I'll call the Pickles and tell them we'll happily come."

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

Mo decided to call the Pickles residence while Akito and Estelle went to play and hang out with Patch.

"So, Patch, what was the mission this time?" Akito asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, tell us everything!" Estelle added.

"Oh, man, where do I start?" Patch was just as excited as they were. "I just wish you all could've been there... Now, we know that not all cats are bad, but we met some pretty bad ones this time!"

"Oh, boy, what happened?" Akito groaned as soon as he knew where this would go.

"We were to heading somewhere called Pocketville, there was one good cat named Princess Ami, but she had an evil sister known as Princess Ima," Patch explained. "Princess Ima keeps trying to take over the kingdom, I didn't think we'd be able to do it since she was so close to destroying friendship for everyone, she even stole the friendship heart!"

"Wow, wait, wait, hold on, Pocketville is a real place?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, it truly is," Patch confirmed. "It's a special place that only special people can go to. Who knows, Estelle? Maybe you'll be the next visitor!"

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

"Only time will tell." Patch smiled.

Estelle smiled and she gently gave the Dalmatian a hug.

"All you have to do is say 'My puppy and I forever and ever that's all I want' and then for your puppy to say your name and repeat what you said and you can even try to get there by singing the Friendship Song." Patch smiled.

Estelle smiled, she really wanted to try that out, maybe next time though.

"So, what happened when the baby was born?" Eloise interrupted the story briefly.

"We're getting to that." Akito replied.

"Sorry, just so excited." Eloise smiled.

"It's all right..." Akito chuckled.

"So, what happened next?" Eloise asked.

"We'll skip to the party," Estelle decided. "That was also how we first met Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil."

"Ooh." Eloise smiled.

"Now that was crazy..." Akito input.

*Flashback*

Atticus and Mo came to the party with their kids, meeting and greeting with the couples while Akito and Estelle were looking for the kids. Cherry seemed to be at the party too, but she looked severally depressed, she blended into the shadows, not talking with anybody. 

"Well, Cherry made it to the party, but she doesn't seem to be interacting." Mo said.

"I better go talk with her." Atticus offered.

Mo nodded and decided to meet the mothers since she was one herself.

"Where could they be?" Akito asked.

Estelle looked around. There was a girl with blonde hair in pigtails, wearing a sailor suit dress, and was sneaking some snacks.

"There's one!" Akito pointed.

"Great." Estelle smiled before they went off to meet her.

The Fudo twins walked together as the girl was looking at the snacks. The girl grabbed some and gasped, accidentally dropping some cookies and put her hands on her hips, glaring to them.

"Hi, my name's Akito Fudo, and this is my sister, Estelle," the boy twin introduced. "We're twins."

"And you are?" Estelle asked, extending her right hand.

The girl rolled her eyes to them at first, but shrugged, rejecting their friendly hands. "I'm Angelica Pickles."

"Um, it's nice to meet you, Angelica," Akito said. "Do you know where the other kids are?"

"How should I know?" Angelica nearly rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for little kids like you."

"We're not little, we're six-years-old!" Estelle frowned to her.

"I'm older, so I'm better..." Angelica smirked.

Akito and Estelle glanced to her and just walked away, looking for other kids, hopefully closer to their age group. A girl with braided hair in a yellow dress with purple flowers was wandering around, smiling, and actually looked sincere about it.

"Um, hello." Estelle greeted the girl.

"Oh, hi!" the girl smiled to them.

"Please be nice to us..." Akito whispered to himself.

The girl heard that however. "You've met Angelica, huh?"

"Yeah, why, do you know her?" Akito asked.

"Yeah... She can be pretty bad sometimes..." the girl rubbed her arms. "My name's Susie, I'm gonna sing for Mr. and Mrs. Pickles."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Hey, do you know if there are any other kids here?" Estelle asked. 

"Yeah, but I don't know where they could be..." Susie frowned a little, but then looked behind them. "Oh, there they are!"

There were three boys and a girl who had ran inside the house, but ran into the glass door, but luckily, they weren't badly hurt.

"Oh, my, are they alright?" Estelle asked, concerned.

"We better help them out." Akito suggested.

The Fudo twins went to the glass door as Atticus and Mo were catching up with Cherry, surprised to see that she was away from her home without anyone there with her.

"Hey, Cherry, how have you been?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... Okay, I guess..." Cherry sighed a little, this story was set before she was reunited with Maestro Forte and their daughter, but after this year, they would reunite. "I just can't help but wonder what my daughter is up to... If she's even still alive..."

"I'm sure that she is still alive." Mo said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Cherry covered her eyes, starting to cry. "I just wish I could see her!"

"Well, maybe you could go and see her and Forte." Atticus said.

"I can't, I have no way to go, besides, it's forbidden..." Cherry said to him. "My father wants nothing to do with Felicity, he even tried to kill her as soon as I gave birth to her."

"Who said he had to know?" Atticus asked, showing her the medallions.

"I just can't..." Cherry had tears in her eyes, putting her hand to her eyes and cried.

Atticus and Mo frowned to their friend.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Estelle asked the kids who hit the glass door. "That looked painful."

"Yeah, we're okay, I guess we just didn't count on the glass door." One of the boys said.

"We'll be fine though..." the boy with wild red hair said, adjusting his glasses.

"Who are you guys?" the girl asked. "We've never seen you before."

"We're Akito and Estelle Fudo." the twins introduced. 

"Well, I'm Tommy," the boy in the blue shirt said, then gestured to the twins he already knew. "These are my friends, Phil and Lil," he then put his arm around the red-haired boy. "And this is my bestest friend, Chuckie!"

"It's nice to meet you all." Estelle said with a curtsy.

Lil giggled.

"What were you guys doing?" Akito asked.

"Tryin' to get ice cream in the freezer, but Mom made us come out here..." Tommy frowned a little. "At least it's a party though..."

"I guess then your mom's going to have a baby?" Akito guessed.

"Uh-huh, that's my mom over there with..." Tommy pointed, then gasped in excitement. "Grandpa Boris!" 

An old man with a Jewish accent was walking with a goat, making the four kids rush over to him, happily.

"Should we join them?" Estelle asked her twin.

"Why not?" Akito shrugged.

The two then joined their friends, meeting Tommy's maternal grandfather. The goat bleated to them.

"He's saying hello," Boris smiled to the kids. He then held out his hand and had a gold coin for each of them. "Here you go, Kinderwund... Some chocolate coins!" 

The kids found a coin for each of them and happily accepted them, thanking the man as well.

"Mm, chocolate coins..." Estelle said.

The kids hung out under the table, eating their coins, but Tommy was not eating his.

"Are you going to eat it, Tommy?" Lil asked, a little hungry since he still had his in the gold wrapping paper.

"Nope, I'm saving it for my baby sister." Tommy smiled proudly.

"Oh, you mean she finally came?" Chuckie smiled back.

"Not yet, but they're giving her this big party, so I'm pretty sure today's the day." Tommy replied.

"Cool, speaking of cool, you wanna see of what Akito can do?" Estelle asked.

"Um... Okay." Tommy smiled.

"I just hope it's not scary..." Chuckie crouched slightly, a little worried.

"Trust me, when you see what he can do, you won't believe your eyes." Estelle smiled.

"Okay, let's see..." Tommy smiled, putting the coin in his pocket.

The others were looking around curiously, trying to find Tommy's baby sister who was supposed to be coming, but they did pay attention to their new friends, they were just wondering.

"Go on, Akito, show them what you can do." Estelle smiled.

"Well, okay." Akito said before getting up.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil looked to each other, but then looked back as they waited for Akito to show them his stuff. Akito did indeed show them what he could do as he lifted up the table above them.

"Ooohhh..." the kids' eyes widened in surprise and amazement.

Akito smiled, but then put the table back down. "I can do more, but I better stop there before I do something I regret..." he then chuckled.

"That was amazing!" Lil cheered.

"Are you a superhero?" Phil asked.

"No, I was just born with the strength from my dad since he also has incredible strength." Akito explained.

"Really?" Chuckie asked.

Akito smiled proudly, he then rewarded himself with his own chocolate coin.

Estelle looked around. "Where is your baby sister, Tommy?"

Tommy merely shrugged.

"Do you think she got lost on the way to the party?" Lil suggested.

"Why don't we look for her?" Estelle suggested.

"Come on!" Tommy told his friends as they crawled out from under the table together.

"Uh, but Tommy..." Chuckie spoke up nervously, accidentally bumping into Didi. "She could be anywhere... Oops, sorry!" he quickly apologized before going off with his friends.

"Chuckie's right." Akito said.

Tommy took them inside the house to look around there.

"Maybe she's around here somewhere." Estelle said.

There was arguing heard in the basement.

"Is everything okay in there?" Akito wondered.

"Uncle Drew must be 'discussing' with Dad again..." Tommy shrugged, as he led them into his house.

There was a sleeping dog on the living room floor. They looked all around the rooms with no sight of a baby girl and ended up in a room that was divided, one side was blue with toys and a bed and the other side was pink with a crib and mobile in place.

"Wow." Estelle said.

"Tommy, somebody's been coloring your room." Chuckie noted.

"Yep, it's for my new sister." Tommy smiled, still very excited about becoming a big brother. 

"How are we gonna find her, Tommy?" Phil asked as he found a present in the room.

"Yeah, how?" Estelle added.

"Yeah, we don't even know what she looks like." Chuckie added in.

Tommy looked curious himself then.

"Well, we know she's a girl like me and Estelle, so we know she'll be pretty and beautiful." Lil smiled cheekily.

"Yep." Estelle agreed.

"Oh, brother!" a female voice groaned. "You kids got a lot to learn about the facts of life! Now, get out of my way!" Angelica had come into the room, carrying cookies in her skirt, then saw Akito and Estelle. "Oh, it's you two again... I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get back to the dessert table before the grown-ups get all the good stuff!"

"Angelica, can you help us find my baby sister?" Tommy piped up.

"I wouldn't be in such a big hurry if I were you, Tommy," Angelica smirked, putting her hands on her hips to the younger boy. "'Cuz when the new baby gets here, she's gonna get all the toys, and the love, and the attention, and your mom and dad'll forget all about you. It'll be like, 'Look, Deed, there's that little weird kid in the house again'."

"Are you always this mean?" Estelle asked, annoyed.

"Are you always this obnoxious?" Angelica retorted.

"My mom and dad won't forget me!" Tommy insisted. 

"That's what Spike said before you were born," Angelica taunted, pointing to the dog that came in the room, scratching himself. "Back when his name was Paul, but then you came along, and they put him out in the rain, and he turned into a dog."

"That's a lie, I can already tell that you are lying about that." Patch said, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Patch!" Akito and Estelle smiled to the Dalmatian.

"That's not gonna happen to me, Angelica!" Tommy told the older girl. "My mom and dad will love me no matter what!"

"Smart kid." Patch smiled.

"Tell me about it." Spike smiled back to the Dalmatian in admiration.

Angelica was about to say something until she heard music and singing outside and saw the nice older girl was getting all the attention, making her storm out of the room. "Who does Susie Carmichael think she is!?"

"A much nicer girl then you?" Estelle guessed.

Angelica scowled at Estelle for that remark, but kept moving. The kids decided to stay up in the room and watch from the window. Susie kept singing while Boris played an accordion for her and Tommy's mother smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. During Susie's singing, Angelica tried to barge in and make a baby sound worse than Susie's singing to mislead Tommy.

But unfortunately for Angelica, Akito covered Tommy's ears. "Don't you listen..." he soothed. He may not have had a baby brother or sister, but Estelle was just a little bit younger than him, and they grew up together, so he didn't believe a word Angelica said about babies.

Tommy didn't believe Angelica most of the time, but he was rather curious.

The song ended when Angelica screamed the final note, and then Didi's water broke. 

"Betty, it's time!" Didi told Phil and Lil's mother, grabbing her stomach.

Betty knew exactly what that meant and decided that they needed to rush Didi to the hospital. She called the shots and the fathers rushed to collect their children. Cherry mysteriously disappeared from the party once an alarm on her watch was going off and she had to leave right away or else face serious consequences. Atticus and Mo then collected their children.

"Time to go." Mo told them.

"Is it time for the baby to arrive?" Estelle asked.

"Why, yes it is..." Mo informed.

"Can we watch?" Akito asked.

Mo bit her lip slightly, she wasn't sure if children their age could handle that or not, but Akito and Estelle were very wise beyond their years and nearly children prodigies.

"Or we could be with the others while it's going on." Akito said.

"We can't let you in while Mrs. Pickles is having the baby, but you can meet her new baby." Mo told them.

Akito and Estelle accepted that answer. Atticus then took the car and drove them to the hospital as they rushed with Stu and Didi to get there. The twins were very excited to be apart of this.


	3. Chapter 3

"You turn into a dog when there's a new baby?" Eloise folded her arms. "How rude, rude, rude for Mommies and Daddies to do that! I'm gonna run away before my new baby brother or sister is born!" she then grabbed the pillow, took the case off, and started to put her stuff inside of it.

But of course, Estelle and Akito stopped her from going any further.

"Angelica was lying to Tommy when she told him that." Estelle informed her.

"So... I won't turn into a dog?" Eloise asked, she then curiously looked to Weenie.

"Is Vincent a dog?" Estelle rhetorically asked, folding her arms with a smirk.

Eloise thought about it and then saw the point. "I guess you're right..."

"Good, now can we continue with the story?" Akito asked.

"Okay..." Eloise allowed them to go on, she sat back down on the bed and put her stuff back. "Sorry... Please, do continue."

"So, after we left the baby shower, we headed straight to the hospital...." Akito started.

It flashbacks to Atticus driving straight to the hospital.

"This is so exciting." Akito smiled.

"I hope we can play with the baby, I just love babies..." Estelle beamed in excitement.

"I just hope the baby and Tommy get along, sometimes brothers and sisters fight if they're close in age." Mo cautioned.

"Well, we get along," Akito and Estelle said in unison. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple--"

Atticus and Mo laughed a little as they found the parking lot and were now ready to go in the hospital. Mo held Akito's hand while Estelle held his hand and they walked to the hospital together.

'Velcome to the Verner P. Lipschitz center for holistic birthing,' the famed pediatrician greeted on a screen as they walked into the hospital for the arrival of Tommy's baby sister. 'Offering the modern parent zhe state of zhe art in primitive birth alternatives.'

"Is he French or something?" Akito asked.

"German." Mo corrected.

"Ah... I thought I heard a European accent..." Estelle noted.

"Over here, guys!" Stu called as he had Didi in a wheelchair while she did her Lamaze breathing.

"Hang tight, kids." Atticus warned the twins, knowing how fast Mo could be, no matter how old she was, she had ran a lot when she was younger.

"You got it, Dad!" The twins said in unison.

"Oh, Mrs. Pickles," a frantic nurse greeted. "You weren't due 'til next week, dear... Well, I guess we could try to squeeze you in somewhere."

"But Dr. Lipschitz promised us the all-natural zen experience in the Tibetan Terrace Room!" Didi cried out as she weakly breathed.

"In my day, a woman just dropped her baby in the potato field and kept going." Boris mumbled.

"Is now really a good time to talk about what happened in the old days?" Mo asked.

"Oh, perhaps the Old Country Room would suit well?" the nurse suggested, opening a door that showed a labor chair with a wpman that was farming a vegetable field, including a couple of cows.

"Do you have anything a little cleaner?" Didi winced at the idea of having her child in this type of room.

"We could try the Aquatic Immersion Room?" the nurse suggested, then showing a woman in labor, in scuba gear, underwater with fish and eels as the doctor took notes.

"Um, do you have a different room for her that's still relaxing?" Atticus asked.

"She's having a baby, not a gefitle fish!" Didi's mother, Minka, agreed.

The elevator dinged and a woman doctor smiled to them. "Oh, Stu, Didi... Randy called to say you were on your way."

Mo looked relieved for Didi that a doctor with common sense had come to the rescue. 'Thank goodness that finally a doctor with some common sense has finally arrived.' she thought to herself.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Carmichael, are you with Stu and Didi?" the doctor asked the Fudo couple.

"Yes, yes, we are," Atticus said. "I'm Atticus Fudo and this is my wife, Mo Fudo."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Lucy smiled to them. "You must be those new neighbors we've heard about."

Atticus and Mo smiled. Lucy then quickly checked over Didi as she did a pain check, unfortunately for Stu, he was in worse pain with Didi grabbing into his hand, nearly bruising it.

"Reminds me of when the kids were born." Atticus said.

"Only your hand didn't hurt as much." Mo giggled a little.

"True, but still." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled to him. The kids were placed in a waiting room with Tommy's grandfathers that had toys for them to play with while Didi would have to go get ready to have the baby. Atticus and Mo hugged their children, promised they would be right back, and followed the other adults into the room.

"It might take a while for the baby to arrive." Akito guessed.

"What could take them so long?" Estelle pouted.

"Maybe Tommy's baby sister really is lost." Lil frowned.

"Well... Maybe we can buy a new one?" Tommy suggested, he still had his chocolate coin.

"What? You can't just buy a new baby..." Akito said before asking. "Can you?"

"Besides, where are we gonna find a baby in a place like this?" Chuckie added.

"Come on, if we're quiet, we can find a new baby for my mom and everything will be okay." Tommy whispered.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil then broke down the playpen they were behind and crawled quietly, passing the old men who decided to play cards until the baby would be born.

"I hope we don't get into trouble." Estelle said.

"Just trust us..." Tommy whispered.

Akito and Estelle then crawled as the old men played their cards.

"You got any queens?"

"Go fish."

The kids heard wailing behind one door that was a room titled 'Newborn Nursery'.

"Newborn Nursery." Estelle read.

"Must be grown-up talk for 'baby store'." Phil suggested.

They went into the room and saw several babies together.

"I don't know if we should be in here." Akito said.

"Oh, come on, you guys," Tommy looked back at them. "Help me pick one my mom would like."

Cameras followed them as the babies gently cried and wiggled in their beds. Chuckie backed up, accidentally turning on a light, that startled and disturbed the babies.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Estelle said.

"Oh, my head..." a baby boy whined. "What is this? I can't take it..."

"Me either!" another baby boy agreed.

"Did those babies just talk?" Estelle asked.

Akito rubbed the inside of his ear and wondered if he really heard that or not. The babies had issues with the 'world' they were meeting, such as being cold, tired, and hungry.

"Weren't you scared, guys?" Eloise interrupted the story once again. "Seeing all those babies... What kind of store just has a bunch of babies lying around anyway?"

"First, we were kind of scared and second, it wasn't a store, it was just a nursery where they kept the newborn babies." Akito explained.

"Then why didn't you say that?" Eloise asked.

"We didn't know back then," Estelle told her. "Where do you think babies come from?" she asked, since Eloise was about a year younger than them.

Eloise looked thoughtful, then gave a shrug. "Sorry... Carry on..."

"Okay, so anyways, the babies were complaining." Akito said.

"What about?" Eloise asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Estelle put her hands over her ears. "Just every single thing! They were cold, they were wet, they were tired, they were hungry..."

"That was the most annoyingest moment of our life." Akito groaned.

Flashback goes to the babies complaining. The babies kept screaming and crying, making the kids worry and get aggravated. They were fine for a brief moment when they were given bottles, but were still in distress.

"There you are!" Grandpa Lou found the kids with a smile as the babies settled down after their little moment. 

"Oy, gevalt!" Grandpa Boris groaned, but smiled to the kids too. "You kinder give my ticker such a scare!"

"We're sorry we snuck away." Estelle said.

"Come on now, we can't let you wandering off..." Grandpa Lou smiled to her to show he wasn't mad.

"And then what happened?" Eloise asked.

"That was when we met the baby." Akito told her.

Eloise looked very anxious and excited to get to this part of the story, so she didn't say anything, and urged them to continue.

'This seems to be working.' Estelle thought to herself as they continued on.

The old men smiled to the kids and took them out of the nursery.

"Thank you." Akito said.

"Oh, you kinder always gotta be so curious..." Boris chuckled. "It reminds me of when I was a boy in the Old Country."

'Oh, boy, here we go.' Estelle thought to herself.

"It took almost forever, but then Mrs. Kroptkin came for her husband and then we were able to meet the new Pickles in town." Akito narrated.

"And where to our surprise, it wasn't a girl." Estelle narrated.

"What?" Eloise asked, a little confused of how that could be. "The doctor said it would be a girl though... How could the baby had been a boy?"

"We didn't know back then, but Mom told us that sometimes even doctors make mistakes." Estelle replied.

"Ohh," Eloise said. "Anyway, please continue."

"We thought maybe at the time that the doctor gave us a new baby from the 'store', but anyway... That was when we met Dil." Akito then prompted.


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were now going with Grandpa Lou through a door as Stu and Didi smiled proudly at their bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

'A blue blanket?' Estelle thought to herself, confused.

'I thought only baby boys had blue blankets...' Akito also thought to himself.

Tommy handed Susie's mother his coin. "Keep the change."

The doctor smiled in amusement, accepting the coin.

"Here you go, Scout..." Lou told his grandson, taking him to his parents' side.

"Um, Doctor, I thought only baby boys had blue blankets?" Akito asked.

"They do." Lucy told him.

"What happened to Tommy's sister?" Estelle wondered.

Lucy wasn't sure how to explain this to children. "Um... Well..."

"I've told you dears that everybody makes mistakes," Mo said to her children. "Maybe the doctor did too."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." Akito said.

"Tommy, I want you to meet someone very special," Didi smiled to her older son as he came to his mother's side. "This is your brother Dillon. Dil, this is Tommy."

"Baby..." Tommy whispered once he met his baby brother for the first time as he slowly sucked on his pacifier.

"Aw! They already like each other." Mo awed.

Dil let out a small hiccup and grabbed his brother by the nose.

"OWWW!" Tommy yelled out, that really hurt.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Estelle winced.

Dil then started to cry loudly, ruining this touching brotherly moment.

"Well, that's a start." Betty smirked as she stood next to Chuckie and his dad with Phil and Lil.

"Yeah, I guess that's a start." Atticus shrugged.

"Bad start, huh?" Eloise asked. "Did it get any better?"

"Sadly no, we heard that Dil didn't stop crying for four weeks." Akito said to her.

Eloise then turned to pack her things up again.

"BUT!" Estelle emphasized to make her stop.

"Most times when someone says that, it's bad, but this intrigues me." Eloise said, stopping with what she was doing.

"Yes, the crying was bad, it was even hard to come over to play with Tommy and the others, but it got better..." Akito told her. "Tommy even told us that during one of his bedtime stories, his mom had to stop the story to see what Dil needed."

Flashback goes to that very day.

"Somehow, it's not as much fun around here anymore!" Phil cried as he covered his ears.

Akito and Estelle came over for the weekend to hang out with their new friends a little more.

"Yeah, what is your brother so sad about?" Chuckie added.

"I don't know!" Tommy shrugged. "But, whatever it is, it must be really bad!"

"Yeah, but what could it be?!" Estelle asked.

"Maybe he's broke!" Lil suggested.

"What!?" the others asked, unable to hear her from Dil's screaming and crying.

"BROKE!" Phil and Lil yelled as Lil held a doll and the head popped off.

"Broke?" Akito said, confused.

Stu and Didi walked together in their pajamas, trying to calm Dil down, but he still wouldn't stop crying.

"He's not broke... He's just a little loud!" Tommy tried to cover up.

"Well, he must be upset about something!" Akito told them.

Angelica was at the house, she held a remote control and was shaking it from rage. "Ugh, that baby's getting on my nerves!" she then slammed the door behind her.

"What's Angelica doing here?" Estelle wondered, a little worried.

"Oh, Angelica's my cousin." Tommy told her.

"Cousin?" Akito asked. "How is she your cousin?"

"My dad and her dad are brothers... I call her dad 'Uncle Drew' and she calls my dad 'Uncle Stu'... It's kinda strange actually." Tommy explained.

"Wow." Estelle said.

"GRANDPA, CAN WE GO TO THE CIRCUS!?" Angelica yelled once she saw a monkey circus commercial.

The goat that Boris and Minka brought butted against Lou's sleeping chair.

"It's enough of a circus around here already!" Lou told her, a little grumpy.

"Well, she sure is loud." Akito said.

The story was interrupted when Mo knocked on the door and poked her head in. "I hate to interrupt this, but I got my snickerdoodles in the oven if anyone wants them." she then smiled, knowing that the kids would want some.

"Sure, Mom." Estelle smiled.

"They'll be ready real soon." Mo smiled, then let them have privacy.

"Mm... Snickerdoodles..." Eloise smiled, now really hungry again.

"So, what happened next?" Scruffy asked.

"We got to go home after that, we felt really bad for Tommy, so we asked if we could come over again real soon," Akito told her. "The next time we went over probably had to be one of our first adventures."

"Ooh." Eloise and Scruffy said, interested.

Akito picked up Scruffy into a slight hold. "I just hope if Emi and I have kids that it'll be better than that."

Estelle smirked to her brother, folding her arms.

"What?" Akito looked to her.

"You said 'Emi and I'." Estelle told him.

"So?" Akito asked with a blush.

Estelle and Eloise giggled a little.

"ANYWAY!" Akito rolled his eyes.

"Yes, please continue with where you were." Scruffy said.

"Well, we went home, after we got over our headaches, we finally came back, but that day was kinda crazy." Akito narrated.

"Oh, you got that right." Estelle narrated.

"What happened?" Eloise asked.

"Well, there was a shipping crate to pick up Mr. Pickles's Reptar Wagon, but we hid in it to avoid Dil's crying, but that didn't work at all, especially when Tommy's grandpa took us out of it." Akito explained.

*Flashback Cut*

"Oh, please don't find us." Estelle prayed.

"Hey, scouts," Lou came to the crate and gently shook them out, but didn't hurt any of them. "Crate's no place for you to play! You wouldn't wanna get shipped to Japan with Reptar, would ya?"

"No, I guess we wouldn't." Akito said.

"I better put this where I can keep an eye on it..." Lou carried the crate away.

Estelle groaned as she put her hands to her ears. "Why do grown-ups have babies if they just cry all the time!?"

"I have no idea." Akito groaned.

Dil was actually done crying for one and started to teethe on some cloth.

"Dil, that's Tommy's blanket..." Chuckie walked over, trying to get the blanket for his best friend.

"Yeah, it used to sleep with me before we even got you!" Tommy frowned.

Dil laughed and whacked Tommy on the head with his rattle.

"Babies are annoying." Estelle groaned.

"That's not how you get things from your brother, Tommy." Lil told her friend.

"It's not?" Tommy asked.

"And pray tell us how then?" Estelle asked her fellow twin girl.

"Here, watch..." Lil walked over and tried to take the dinosaur doll from her brother.

"Oh, this can't end well." Akito said.

Phil and Lil then started to yell at each other as they tugged on the doll's arms.

Lil then won and flung her brother to the other side of the room. "See, Tommy? Now you try it."

"We don't do that, do we?" Estelle mumbled at the other twins' bickering.

"No, we don't and Tommy, I don't think you should do that with Dil either." Akito said.

Dil then started to teethe on Tommy's bear.

Tommy didn't like that, so he walked over. "Sorry, guys..." he told Akito and Estelle, then tried to get his bear back. "MINE!"

"Oh, boy, this cannot end well at all." Akito groaned.

Dil whacked Tommy on the head again and won the bear. Tommy growled and tried to take the bear again. The DeVille twins were shocked and impressed.

"How long do you think this will go on?" Estelle asked her twin.

"I hope not forever..." Akito sighed.

"Same here." Estelle said.

The fighting kept going on and on and on until Stu came to stop his bickering sons.

"Whew, thank goodness it stopped." Estelle sighed.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Stu demanded.

Tommy frowned and looked worried that his father was now angry that he was fighting with Dil.

"What do we do?" Estelle whispered.

Stu tried to compromise, knowing how much Tommy loved his bear. "Dil, let's say we give Tommy a little turn with the bear, huh?" he then got the bear from his infant son and gave it to his older son. Tommy happily took the bear, but this made Dil cry.

"Or not..." Stu frowned, taking the bear back and handed it to Dil to make him stop crying.

"MY BEAR!" Tommy cried out.

"Tommy, if we don't let Dil have your bear, then he's just going to continue to cry." Akito said.

Tommy frowned. "It's not fair..."

Stu saw this deeply upset Tommy, so he decided to do something nice for him. "Hey, Champ..." he put his hand on his older son's shoulder. "Why don't you come with me for a minute? I got something to show you that's even better than your old teddy bear."

Tommy looked curious, but followed his father.

"Whatever his father has to show him, I'm sure that it will make him feel better." Akito smiled.

Patch had come along as well, but was hanging out with Spike.

"They locked me out of the house last night by accident and they were so tired they forgot about me..." Spike told Patch. "I'm so glad you're here, it's nice to have someone to talk to... The kids talk with me all the time and I talk back, but I don't think we speak the same language."

"Well, humans don't talk to animals, only a few humans can talk to animals." Patch told him.

Spike sighed. "Maybe someday I'll meet a human I can actually talk to..."

Akito and Estelle smiled and pet the dog, overhearing him. Spike looked to them, but then smiled since they were Tommy's friends and already knew they were friendly.

"These two are Akito and Estelle Fudo, they can talk to animals just like their parents and family." Patch smiled.

"Well, nice to meet ya..." Spike chuckled to them.

"Nice to meet you, Spike." Akito and Estelle said to the hound with smiles.

"Good thing that I don't have a mission today." Patch smiled.

Spike smiled too, he then yawned and stretched. "'Scuse me... I got a nap to meet with..." he then curled up to go to sleep.

The goat was eating Lou's newspaper as Tommy came back upstairs with something golden in his hands.

"Wow, Tommy, what's that?" Estelle asked.

"My dad gave it to me," Tommy showed them. "He says I got 'sponsibility' now and I have to look after Dil, so that's what I'm gonna do from now on."

"That's great, Tommy!" Estelle cheered.

There was the infamous Reptar Wagon. Tommy, Akito, and Estelle looked to it and came to their friends.

"What's that, you guys?" Chuckie wondered.

"Reptar!" Lil beamed.

"On wheels!" Phil added in excitement.

"It kind of looks like a wagon." Akito said.

Tommy went to show Spike and Patch his new trinket while his friends saw the Reptar Wagon.

Lil hopped into it. "I bet it could take us to the Baby Store."

"Great idea, Lillian," Phil smiled to his sister. "We could take Dil to the hospital and get Tommy's money back!"

"I don't know." Estelle said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lil looked back at her. "It's a money back guarantee!"

"Guys, Tommy's not gonna be happy about this..." Chuckie cautioned.

"Yeah, not happy at all." Akito said.

"Well, he's sure not happy now." Lil reminded them.

Estelle rubbed her arm. "Actually..."

"You watch," Lil insisted, placing the baby of the bunch into the wagon. "Once Dil goes back to the baby store, Tommy will be happy here."

"I don't know about this..." Chuckie said to Akito and Estelle.

"Me neither, I don't think this is a very good idea." Estelle said.

Tommy came back to his friends and saw what was happening. "What are you doing?"

"We, uh, actually, Lillian was, uh..." Phil tried to explain.

"We're taking Dil back to the hospital, Tommy," Lil explained innocently. "We're gonna get your money back."

"Tommy, what they are doing is wrong." Estelle and Akito said.

"They can't do it!" Tommy agreed. "My mom and dad wanna keep him!"

"See?" Chuckie smiled.

"Why?" Phil scoffed. "All he does is cry and poop!"

"He doesn't only do that." Akito said.

This made the kids start arguing. Angelica was watching her 'Shirley Lock Holmes' show and came out when it was on commercial.

"Okay, enough! Look, Dil is staying besides, I think Tommy's parents would notice him missing." Akito said.

"HEY!" Angelica came to them with a sweet smile at first. "I'm trying to watch my shows, if you don't mind, would you KINDLY SHUT UP!?"

Luckily for Dil, Estelle covered his ears so he wouldn't hear Angelica.

"Cynthia and I are trying to watch TV!" Angelica growled.

Dil then tried to steal the doll from Angelica, a very deep and grave mistake.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise, Pinky!" Angelica tried to get her doll back.

Dil glared at Angelica, gripping onto the doll.

"Quick, we have to get Dil to grab something else." Tommy said.

Phil and Lil were entranced by the fight though. Angelica then flopped back against the crate, making her growl.

"Be nice, Angelica!" Tommy scolded his cousin. "He didn't mean it!"

"You wanna ride in the wagon!?" Angelica gripped his collar, tossing him in the wagon, and kicking it. "I'll give you a ride to outer space!"

"Angelica!" Akito glared.

The TV was heard then.

"My show!" Angelica was more concerned about her program. "Next commercial, you kids are in big trouble!" she then went back into the living room and slammed the door behind her.

Akito wanted to hurt Angelica, but Estelle was holding him back. "Get off!"

"You know you can't hurt girls!" Estelle reminded him. "You know what Mom and Dad always say..."

"'They never hurt a girl, it only shows that you're a bully'." Akito said.

"I'm sorry, Akito..." Estelle said. "I can't let you get into trouble."

"I know." Akito said.

"All aboard!" Lil called.

"What're you guys doing?" Estelle asked.

"We're going to the baby store, all of us!" Phil told her.

"Let's go!" Lil encouraged.

Chuckie was trying to back out of this.

"What do we do?" Estelle asked.

"Oh..." Chuckie found himself unable to resist. "Wait for me!"

Akito and Estelle looked to each other, shrugged, and then came aboard the Reptar Wagon.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be like a ride?" Akito asked.

"Probably because it is..." Estelle siad as the wagon was taking them out the front door down the street.

"Now,... Which way to the hospital?" Phil wondered.

"We're not going to the hospital!" Tommy growled.

"Well, we're going somewhere!" Chuckie panicked as soon as they were going down the street.

"Everyone hang on!" Akito screamed.

The kids held onto each other as they were now thrown into an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

"That must've been scary!" Eloise said to her cousins.

Akito and Estelle nodded. Mo came into the room, giving them her baked goods in napkins. 

"Mm, thanks, Mom." The twins said in unison.

"Jinx! You now owe me a soda." Estelle smirked.

"What!?" Akito looked to her, then sighed, playfully annoyed. "Fine..."

Mo chuckled to them. "You kids..."

"Thank you for the snickerdoodles, Aunt Mo," Eloise smiled to the woman. "They are just absolutely lovely!" 

"You're welcome, dear." Mo smiled.

The kids then ate their snickerdoodles. Mo came into the living room to join the adults again. 

"Is Eloise doing okay?" Darla asked in concern.

"She seems to be doing better now so far, maybe they're telling stories..." Mo suggested, not knowing what the kids were really up to. 

"Maybe they're telling the story of their very first adventure." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Mo smiled a little back.

Akito, Estelle, and Eloise finished their snickerdoodles.

"Now, where were we?" Estelle pondered.

"You guys got away on the Reptar Wagon." Eloise prompted.

"Oh, right, now that was sure one heck of a ride." Akito said.

"I can imagine..." Eloise leaned back a little. "Usually I go for a ride when Bill brings our things through the luggage dolly." 

"Well, this one was one wild ride." Estelle told her.

Flashbacks to where the Reptar Wagon was now indeed going fast. The kids screamed as they passed all through the neighborhood, passing various innocent bystanders. 

"This is both fun and terrifying at the same time!" Akito screamed.

"Oh, I hope we don't get hurt!" Estelle added. 

"I'm sure we won't get hurt!" Akito added.

"I hope you're right!" Estelle said to her brother as they traveled against their will. 

"Wherever this thing is headed, I hope we get there soon!" Akito said.

"Excuse me, could I say something?" Patch spoke up, interrupting the story.

"Go ahead, Patch." Akito allowed him to.

"This is where dog power comes in," Patch smirked. "After the kids were gone, it was time for the dogs to the rescue!"

Eloise gasped in excitement and anticipation. "Did the Pound Puppies step in to this adventure?" 

"In a way, yes." Patch said.

"I bet Weenie would be an excellent Pound Puppy..." Eloise smiled, hugging her pug dog and gave him a kiss on his cold, wet nose.

Weenie licked her face, making her giggle in ticklishness. 

"So, what did you do, Patch?" Eloise asked.

"Well, it was kind of against my own will as well..." Patch started to narrate. "While the kids were gone, Angelica was a little upset because something... Or rather... Someone was missing." 

"Cynthia." Akito and Estelle said.

"Correct." Patch nodded.

Flashback to Angelica finding her doll's shoe on the welcome mat. "CYNTHIA!"

"Huh?" Patch woke up from his sudden nap. "What's going on?" 

"Cynthia's missing!" Angelica told the Dalmatian.

"Oh, okay, let me know if you find her..." Patch tried to go back to sleep.

"They took Cynthia!" Angelica growled, then put on her Shirley Lock Holmes costume, forcing leashes onto the two dogs. "Patch! Spike! Come on! You're gonna be my bloodhounds! We gotta search every doghouse, playhouse, tree house, and doll house! I want those fugitives back in custody!"

"I cannot believe this! At least the Pound Puppies won't have be included." Patch groaned before he covered his muzzle.

"You say something?" Angelica looked to him.

"Uh... Woof?" Patch smiled innocently and nervously.

Spike and Patch then ran off with Angelica at tow as she was riding her rollarblades with them driving her through the neighborhood.

"Bad dogs!" Angelica called. "Bad dogs! Stop!" 

"Spike, I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's lose this brat." Patch whispered.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Spike replied.

"I know how we can lose her." Patch told him before calling out to his fellow Pound Puppy members.

Spike hoped this would work. Angelica was looking around as she was dragged along the doggy trail. And where to both of the dogs' luck, the Pound Puppies had heard Patch's call and helped them out.

Meanwhile, the Reptar Wagon ended up in the back of a truck after they got on the road. 

"At least we stopped going down the street." Estelle sighed out of relief.

"This is more fun than picking noses!" Phil cheered.

"Or making bubbles in the bathtub!" Lil added.

"I don't know whether to throw up or throw down!" Chuckie groaned. 

"Just enjoy the ride!" Estelle giggled.

The truck then lost them and they ended up going into the forest. 

"Whoa!" Akito and Estelle called out.

"Where are we?" Chuckie wondered.

"I dunno," Tommy looked around. "It kinda looks like the park, only bigger!" 

"Wait, guys, I think we're in the middle of a forest." Akito said.

"Forest!?" the kids grew frantic then.

The wagon then flew in the air, making them all scream, and they then crashed. Luckily though, none of them were hurt. 

"Well, at least none of us are hurt." Estelle said, very dizzy.

"Ugh..." Akito rubbed his head, his bandanna was nearly loosened from the fall. 

"Um, how do we get back home?" Estelle asked.

"Uh-Oh, I think we got bigger problems..." Lil pointed to Dil. "I think Tommy's brother is broke again..."

Dil's face was bright pink and he looked like he was struggling.

"Oh, no, Dil, are you okay?" Tommy asked in concern.

"I think he's gonna explode!" Phil gasped. 

"No way!" Akito and Estelle said out of worry.

Dil mumbled and struggled, then looked relieved as soon as a squishing noise was heard, grossing them all out instantly, even Phil and Lil.

"Well, I guess we have to change his diaper." Tommy shrugged. 

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"What do you mean we?" Phil glanced. 

"Would you rather like for Dil to have a full diaper?" Estelle asked.

"Well, no, but that's gross!" Phil shuddered.

"You eat worms and play in the mud!" Chuckie said to him.

"Fine, you do it, Chuckie..." Phil shoved him.

"Let me try," Estelle offered. "I have a Betsy Wetsy at home." 

"Alright." Phil shrugged.

Estelle found some diaper cleaning stuff after gently lying Dil down on a tree stump. 

Eloise shuddered. 

"Yeah, it was my very first time changing a baby's diaper." Estelle said.

"Gross..." Eloise frowned deeply. "I hope I never have to do that..." 

"You probably will." Akito said.

"So, Dad, what was going on while Estelle was changing Dil's diaper?" Scruffy asked his father.

"We were still going, but soon, the Pound Puppies came." Patch replied what he remembered.

"Which ones?" Scruffy asked. 

"Shelter 15." Patch told his son.

Scruffy tilted his head. "Shelter 15...?" 

"The Pound Puppies of Shelter 15, the place where I met the Pound Puppies." Patch reminded him.

"Oh, that's right..." Scruffy hit himself on his forehead. "Sorry, Dad."

Patch chuckled. "That's all right." 

"So how did you get rid of Angelica?" Scruffy asked.

"That was an uneasy part..." Patch replied. "However, once we were all separated in the forest, that nearly made it worse..."

Flashback cut to the Fudo twins with their new friends, Estelle had changed Dil and was holding his footies in her arm.

"There, now that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Estelle asked the newborn.

Dil then kicked her with his feet.

"I'll take that as your answer." Estelle frowned.

"Stop it, Dil!" Chuckie scolded. A frog then landed on his head and made him freak out and he ran off, landing into a leaf pile and glared to Tommy. "Your brother made a frog jump on me!"

Dil glared at Estelle and Chuckie, seeming to be evil now.

"Dil, behave please, we have to get back home and we are not going back to the hospital." Akito said.

"We just need to figure out how." Tommy agreed with Akito.

"But guys, we don't even know WHERE we are..." Lil pointed out.

"No, but... uhh..." Tommy reached into his pocket and took out his family keepsake. "But I got my 'sponsativity'!"

"Is it like a compass?" Akito asked.

"That's what Indiana Jones had." Estelle added, he was the best and bravest adventurer she and Akito knew and heard of.

"Well, my dad gave it to me and he called it 'sponsitivity'." Tommy shrugged.

"Okay, which way do we go then?" Phil asked.

Tommy turned one way with the watch and pointed upward. "That's the way... Uhh... Straight up that hill!"

"Um, Tommy, are you sure?" Akito asked.

"Positive!" Tommy was sure.

"Well, alright, we better start walking." Akito and Estelle said.

The kids and Dil then followed Tommy so they could make it back home.


	6. Chapter 6

"He wasn't right, was he?" Eloise assumed.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't." Akito said.

"Figures..." Eloise sighed.

"While that happened, Spike and I were still trying to dodge Angelica." Patch then started the story again.

Angelica was still being dragged by Spike and Patch until a couple of different dogs showed up.

"There you are!" Patch told his fellow Pound Puppies. "What took you so long!?"

"Sorry, had to make a few stops, but we're here now and looks like you two will need help getting away from her." Lucky the border collie said.

"Wow, the Pound Puppies!" Spike was amazed to see them up and close in person.

"Luckily, I know exactly what to do!" Strudel smiled.

"I knew you would." Patch smirked to the brains of the Pound Puppies.

"Well, what do we do, Strudel?" Niblet asked.

"Follow my lead." Strudel told them.

Angelica noticed the other dogs. "HEY, YOU STUPID DOGS, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"This brat is seriously getting on my nerves." Patch groaned.

"At least she doesn't live with us..." Spike mumbled. 

The Pound Puppies got in Angelica's way and started to spin around to make her dizzy. Angelica tried to get them, but she accidentally let go of Patch's and Spike's leashes, Spike saw something in the distance anyway, and Angelica yelled out as she was speeding down and about to fall in a ditch.

"We finally lost her." Patch said.

Spike was in the distance.

Patch turned his head. "Excuse me, guys..." he told his fellow Pound Puppies and walked to the slightly older hound dog. "Spike, what is it?"

Spike picked up a baby pacifier in his mouth.

"That's Dil's pacifier, but what is it.......?" Patch asked before getting an idea of what this meant. "Oh, no."

Angelica growled, crawling to the dogs. "You know, not all dogs go to heaven."

"First, I'm going to have a few words with her and second, we are going to go out and find the kids." Patch said before going over to Angelica, angry with her.

"Anything else you need, Patch?" Lucky asked his son figure.

"Yeah, I could really use the Pound Puppies help finding them." Patch said before going over to Angelica to have a few words with them.

Lucky, Niblet, and Strudel decided to wait for Patch.

"Okay, Angelica, what did you do?" Patch asked her.

Angelica's eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah, I can talk, now tell me, what did you do?!" Patch asked. "You know, before you wanted me and Spike help you get Cynthia back, by the way, who took her and who is she?" 

Angelica got over the fact Patch could talk and got to the point. "I'm pretty sure that drooly baby got her, Cynthia's my best friend!"

"But how could Dil even have gotten so far away from the house, it doesn't make any sense." Patch said.

Angelica then remembered of what happened before she noticed that Cynthia was missing. "I... I guess that's kinda my fault..." she said softly and sheepishly. "I only put him in Uncle Stu's Reptar Wagon, I didn't think he'd get away with those dumb kids!"

"You did what?! Don't you know that wagons don't have any brakes?!" Patch asked, frantically.

"They don't?" Angelica asked, actually not knowing that. "Well, I guess Daddy's right, you do learn something new every day..."

"Oh, boy, they could be anywhere." Patch said before gasping. "Even in a forest!"

Angelica looked around. "If they get eaten, I'll be in big trouble!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Angelica, you're gonna have to come with us." Patch said.

Angelica didn't want to, but she felt like she had no choice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Things got heated between us and Dil..." Akito narrated then. "It was good though that Tommy was willing to look out for his little brother though."

"Yeah, because it would have gone crazy." Estelle narrated.

"We even ended up on the news!" Akito exclaimed.

At a castle, Cherry was on a couch with a light brown-haired woman dressed like a nurse who was doing her nails. There was the report of missing children and once she heard Akito and Estelle's names, she stood straight up. The woman saw she needed to go out and nodded to her.

"Dad, I'm going out!" Cherry called upstairs, grabbing her coat. 

"I'll go with her!" the woman with a high-pitched voice added, going to be her escort outside.

"Fine, but don't go see that composer." Her father warned her.

Cherry frowned deeply and ran off. "Come on, Laura!"

The nurse nodded, grabbing her own coat and followed her.

Atticus and Mo were watching as reporters swarmed the Pickles household.

"Quick, let's get going." Atticus said to his wife.

"What's going on here?" Cherry asked as Laura stood behind her, looking like a lost puppy as she looked around as well.

"We're not sure, that's what we're trying to find out!" Mo told her.

"I heard something on the news about missing kids." Cherry replied.

There was then a news helicopter over the Pickles house and a reporter slid down from the rope ladder.

"Oh, great..." Cherry face-palmed. "Him!"

"Quick, everyone inside." Atticus said.

"Childhood, a time of innocence, a time of joy... A time of unspeakable, unrelenting tragedy," Rex Pester reported, going to Didi. "Mrs. Pickles, tell us how it feels to know you may never see your children again."

"Criminy!" Betty scolded him. "Can't you pit bulls show some compassion?"

"I'm so sorry..." Rex pulled a cocky smile as always. "Forgive me... Please tell us how it feels that you may never see your children again."

"That's it!" Mo glared.

Betty and Mo both wanted to fight Rex, but the women were restrained. Laura held Cherry as they were witnessing this.

"Hold on, Johnathon," the blonde woman who was Angelica's mother said as she came out of her phone, talking on the phone for what felt like the zillionth time today. "There's an alarming crowd at my in-law's indicating either a yard sale or a family tragedy. Let me get back to you."

"Just let me at him!" Mo glared, wanting to hurt Rex truly badly.

"I'm with ya!" Betty agreed with Mo.

"Hey, Mr. Pickles, how does it feel knowing your brother lost your only daughter?" Rex hounded Drew as soon as he came to see what the commotion was all about.

"He WHAT!?" Drew growled angrily.

"Share your pain..." Rex smirked, he seemed to enjoy everyone else's anger and misery.

Drew and Stu then started to physically fight each other.

"And there you have it," Rex said to the camera. "Two sour Pickles and young Tammy, baby Dale, the twins Bill and Jill, little Chunky, and poor Amelia, all vanished without a trace, not to mention their new friends known by the names of Alberto and Esperanza, I'm Rex Pester, and I'll be back with more 'Biiiig Action Newwwws'!"

Mo was finally able to get free and began to beat up Rex. Rex yelled out and tried to escape the rough woman. Atticus didn't even stop her and allowed his wife to have her moment, besides, it was a bad idea to break her up from a fight.

"COME HERE, WISEGUY!" Mo yelled.

"Mr. Swenson said he saw Angelica, Spike, and Patch run," Chaz spoke up. "Thought his garden and head north on I-99!"

"My baby!" Charlotte yelped.

"Quick, we have to go." Atticus said.

"Just what I was thinking." Didi agreed.

Everyone then started to leave, and Stu and Drew's father was also coming along for the ride, dressed in his military outfit. Mo eventually did join thm after beating the heck out of Rex.

Rex was wilting on the ground once the adults were ready to go. "Arrest that coy minx!"

Eloise was laughing a little. "No way! Aunt Mo beat him up?"

"Yep and where Mom didn't get arrested because everyone agreed that Rex deserved to be beaten up." Estelle smiled.

Eloise still laughed, imagining that. "Oh, man... I bet he got what he deserved."

"Yeah, I just wish we could've seen it in person." Akito chuckled with her.

"Anyways, continuing on." Estelle said.

"Sorry... Go ahead..." Eloise urged them to continue.

The kids are pushing the Reptar wagon through the forest, Tommy was pulling it, and Dil, being the baby, was inside.

"Good job, you guys," Tommy smiled to his friends. "We're almost there."

"How much further do we need to go?" Estelle asked.

"Almost there... Just a little longer!" Tommy promised.

Dil then suddenly hit Tommy with his baby bottle, but Tommy tried not to let it bother him.

"Not much fun back there, is it?" Phil scoffed.

"Oh, we're doing fine back here," Tommy chuckled nervously. "That's some good hittin', Dilly!"

Dil hit Tommy again.

"What is with him?" Estelle asked.

"I'm hungry..." Chuckie moaned slightly. "Right about now my dad would be making me a fried baloney sandwich. I can almost smell that burning. Ooh, it tastes all crunchy."

"It is getting close to lunch time." Estelle said.

"Stop it, guys," Phil groaned. "You're making me hungry."

Tommy was hit by Dil again, but luckily, they made it to the top of the hill. The kids looked around, trying to find their homes, but sadly, did not.

"Tommy, I think we should go a different direction." Akito said.

"This can't be right..." Tommy frowned, trying to think.

"Maybe we should go back the way we came." Estelle said.

There was then a wolf growl heard in the distance. The kids started to argue with each other and blamed each other for this adventure happening.

"QUIET!" Akito yelled while covering Dil's ears.

The others then quieted down. This was all too much for Chuckie that he had started crying and worrying about his friends.

"Now, all we need to do is go a different direction." Akito said.

Dil then grabbed Tommy's shorts and this made them fall down around his ankles.

"And we are looking away." Estelle said, turning away from Tommy.

The others looked away, but for some reason, Lil kept her eyes on Tommy as he pulled his pants up in embarrasment.

"I mean, I'm sure he's trying to help," Tommy defended Dil once more. "And besides, it's hot, phew! Exploring in the woods all day. Ah! A little breeze feels good. Just what I needed. Oh, thank you, Dil."

Dil was hiccuping now.

"Uh-Oh, sounds like someone has the hiccups." Akito smiled.

"Those hiccups are really starting to bug me." Phil growled.

"Face it, Tommy," Lil glared to Tommy. "Having a baby brother just isn't what you expected."

"Oh, and you don't think a baby sister wouldn't be any different?" Estelle asked.

"Hey, you guys!" Chuckie called as he looked down. "Look! Somebody's house... Tommy was right!"

"Wow... Looks like my 'sponsativity' does work!" Tommy smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep going to see if anyone is home and to see if they'll allow us to use their phone to call our parents." Akito said.

"Yeah, but who'd have a house way out there in the forest?" Phil scoffed.

"Maybe a wizard lives there." Tommy suggested.

"A wizard?" Chuckie looked to his friend.

"You know, a big guy with a pointy hat that grants wishes," Tommy explained in childish excitement. "All's we got to do is knock on the door and say we wanna go home. See? Then everything will be back to normal."

"Well, then I guess we're going to be going to that house then." Akito said.

Phil and Lil gave thanks to Heaven above.

"Come on, guys!" Tommy told his friends. "We're off to see the wizard!" he then accidentally tripped over something.

"You okay, Tommy?" Estelle asked.

"I'm fine," Tommy reassured. "I just tripped in a little hole, that's all."

"Gosh, it looks kinda like Spike's feet, only if he was a giant." Chuckie commented.

Akito and Estelle's eyes widened, it was a wolf footprint.

"No, this is a wolf print, we know because Mom and Dad told us how different dogs and wolves are." Akito and Estelle told them.

"It looks like our storybook," Phil spoke up. "A wolf made them and then he ate a little red riding girl."

"The wolf ate the girl?" Chuckie got nervous.

"They got her out." Phil shrugged.

"I don't think it's a wolf, guys," Tommy reassured. "If it was, we'd hear him say..." he then did a howl imitation that sounded too realistic.

"That was pretty good." Estelle was impressed.

"I didn't do anything." Tommy replied.

The wolf howl was then heard again.

"We better start walking before that wolf eats us." Akito said.

"Get in the wagon!" Estelle suggested.

The kids got together into the Reptar Wagon to make their escape.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys!" Eloise cried out. "Are you going to be alright?"

Akito and Estelle looked to her with small joking smiles.

"We're going to be fine," AKito laughed a little. "We're right here, aren't we?"

"Oh, right, sorry, I guess I just got too much into the story." Eloise apologized.

"It's okay, Ellie..." Estelle chuckled, ruffling up her blonde hair.

"So, what happened while that was going on?" Scruffy asked his father.

"Well, Spike and I didn't come back until near the end because the wolf eventually caught up to the kids." Patch explained.

Eloise looked horrified. "Oh, goodness, no!"

"Oh, my..." Scruffy said.

"We had a lot of trouble before that..." Akito came back to the story. "We were riding away in the Reptar Wagon so the wolf wouldn't get us then and we passed a couple of park rangers."

"Wow." Eloise said, surprised.

Flashback cut to the Reptar Wagon passing a Disney-esque forest, frightening the creatures instantly as the wagon roared.

"This wagon is so cool!" Estelle cheered.

"Oh, I hope we find help soon!" Chuckie cried.

There were two park rangers, male and female, riding in a Jeep together.

"Yeah, really soon." Estelle said.

"Margaret?" the male park ranger spoke up. "That's your name, isn't it? I'm sure you've run afoul of many a scary pedestrian. But out here, we have what you might call... Hmm... How should I put it? Actual danger!"

"Danger?" the female, Margaret, asked.

"Grizzlies that'll rip the top off your car!" the male park ranger seemed to exaggerate. "Bobcats, wolves, wolverines, which are something entirely different!"

The Reptar Wagon then crossed the road behind them, but Margaret saw it.

"And dragons?" Margaret asked in excitement with a laugh.

"Guys, I think we just past two adults!" Estelle called out.

"Stop!" Chuckie added to stop the wagon so they could get help from the grown-ups.

"I don't know how!" Tommy cried as he pushed the several buttons to try to stop them.

The Reptar Wagon was barreling closer and closer to the end of a cliff that was over water.

"Why didn't your father include a brake?!" Akito exclaimed.

"I hope you figure it out, 'cuz I didn't bring a bathing suit!" Lil cried out.

They all screamed and were near the end of the cliff, but Akito managed to find the brake and pulled it so they would be safe.

"Found it..." Akito breathed in relief.

"Any further and I would've needed a new pair of pants." Phil smiled to his friends.

However, Dil played with the brake after Akito let go of it and pushed them closer to the edge.

"Dil, no!" Tommy tried to stop his baby brother.

The Reptar Wagon then fell into the water and they were about to sink, but 'Aqua Reptar' was engaged and there were floats allowing them to flow through the water like a boat.

"Whew, at least this wagon also includes being a boat." Estelle sighed out of relief.

"So, we flowed through the water then..." Akito continued to narrate.

"Did you turn into merpeople?" Eloise asked.

"This was before we found out and we weren't actually in the water, so no." Estelle told their cousin.

"I guess that makes sense..." Eloise shrugged. "I wonder why when I went to the beach with Nanny before, I didn't turn into a mermaid."

"So, Dad, what happened to you, Spike, the Pound Puppies, and Angelica while they were flowing through the water?" Scruffy asked.

"We kept looking for the kids," Patch took over. "However, on the way, it was getting scary..."

"How scary?" Eloise asked.

"Well, there was something loose in the forest as well as the kids." Patch explained.

Flashback cut to Patch sniffing the forest grounds with Spike to find the kids.

"Patch, I should warn you, there's another reason why we're here..." Lucky sounded nervous. 

"What's that?" Patch looked back at him.

"There's a wolf out here that could hurt your human friends." Strudel looked anxious.

"What?! A wolf?!" Spike asked, really worried for the kids now.

"We better find them soon then." Patch said, really worried about the kids now as well.

"That wolf better be ready!" Spike looked very serious and protective, he may not had been a father to the human kids, but they were his best friends.

"Yeah, because if he tries to hurt them in any way, I'll hurt him." Patch growled.

"Good boy..." Lucky gently patted Patch on the head. "We'll get through this together, plus, I know you're no ordinary dog."

"You got that right!" Patch growled. "If that wolf even thinks about touching Akito and Estelle too, he's messed with the wrong dog!"

"We're unable to find the wolf right now, but I saw footprints a few miles back on the way when we ambushed Angelica." Niblet spoke up.

"Let's go then!" Spike growled.

Angelica was more concerned about finding her doll.

"And don't worry, Angelica, if we find the kids, we'll most likely also find Cynthia." Patch assured her.

"Right... Those kids..." Angelica said to him, almost as if she completely forgot about them.

Patch rolled his eyes, then looked for wolf footprints to track down.

Meanwhile, the adults were panicking over their lost children, Cherry was doing her best to comfort Atticus and Mo. 

"Don't worry, everyone," Laura giggled as she was with them. "I'm sure the little dears are going to be just fine!"

"But they could be anywhere!" Mo said, still panicking.

"They could be flowing down a river..." Cherry focused on the negative side as always. "They could be killed right now... Or they could be viciously maimed by runaway circus monkeys."

"You're not helping!" Atticus said to her as he consoled his wife.

Lou found a clue on the ground. "Bingo! Look at here! A wrapper from a Cynthia Sweet bar."

"That means the kids must have been here." Atticus said.

"My Angel too!" Drew added once he realized it was a Cynthia candy wrapper.

"Yep, I figure she's tracking the scouts," Lou replied. "It's the Pickles' blood. I myself spent fifTEEN days tracking Sitting Bull through the Northwest Territory. The year was 19--"

Chaz and Howard returned.

"Over here!" Chaz grew animated. "We found some wheel tracks and tiny footprints heading into the woods. Actually, Howard found them. I saw them."

This caused for Mo to faint as soon as she heard the the kids foot prints were found in the forest.

"Mo!" the others cried.

"They must be in my Reptar Wagon." Stu guessed.

"It's the perfect childrens' toy," Drew grew sarcastic before getting angry. "You and your stupid inventions!"

"My stupid inventions?" Stu actually started to think rather than fight back to his brother. "That's it!" 

"What?" Cherry asked him.

"I have an idea." Stu said.

"Yikes..." Cherry slowly shut her eyes, long-sufferingly.

"No, Stu, please, not another one of your ideas, please." Mo begged, after waking up from her faint.

"I'm sure they can help this time!" Stu encoruaged. "Who's with me?"

Everyone just blankly looked to him.

"All right, the pups are in the woods," Betty called through a megaphone from the police officers. "You men follow those tracks. We'll head to the ranger's station and start the search from there. Now, move! Hut, hut, hut!"

Stu, Drew, and Lou were on their way in the car.

"Stu, where are you going?" Didi asked her husband.

"Trust me, Deed," Stu reassured. "I have a plan."

"Alright, Stu, tell me your plan." Atticus said.

"Come with me." Stu told Atticus.

"We were still in the river, it wasn't too bad, until the others decided to pretend to be pirates..." Akito narrated.

"Yeah, that was not a smart move to make." Estelle narrated.

"Why not?" Eloise asked. "Being pirates is fun! I do it with Bill sometimes!"

"Well, we hit a bump and most of us ended up in the water." Akito explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Eloise said.

"Plus I could've done without the diaper used as a flag." Estelle wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Eww..." Eloise winced in disgust herself.

"Trust us, it wasn't a pleasant sight for us either." Akito said.

"So anyway..." Akito continued.

Flashback cut, after the kids were thinking of becoming pirates, the bump hit into the water and Chuckie and Dil fell overboard.

"Dil!" Tommy saved his baby brother, but had accidentally abandoned his best friend.

"Help me, Tommy!" Chuckie waded in the water.

"Chuckie.... Get up..." Akito said to the red-haired boy.

Chuckie looked at him, then stood up in the water to show it was only shallow.

"Wait, the water is shallow?" Estelle asked.

"I guess it is..." Chuckie shook a little as he felt something wiggle in his pants and it was revealed to be a fish. "Yuck!"

"Man overboard!" Phil called.

"Hang on, Chuckie!" Lil threw a life ring for Chuckie so they could keep going.

The next thing Chuckie knew, he was water skiing as the ring held him by the Reptar Wagon, but at least he wasn't hurt.

"Well, at least Chuckie isn't hurt." Akito said.

The DeVille twins helped Chuckie back onto the wagon.

"Tommy, why didn't you help me?" Chuckie frowned.

"I'm sorry, Chuckie, but Dil needed me, and he's just a--" Tommy tried to explain.

"Just a baby..." Phil, Lil, Akito, and Estelle sighed.

"Oi!" Akito and Estelle groaned.

"Uh-Oh." Lil's eyes widened then.

"Don't tell me, we're about to over a huge waterfall." Akito said without even looking.

"Yep." Estelle replied.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Akito prompted.

"Most likely." Lil frowned stoically.

"Bring it on." Akito said after suspended silence.

"Everyone, hang on!" Tommy called out.

"There's gotta be some reversal switch or something!" Akito fiddled with the button. "Ugh, why didn't Mr. Pickles label this thing!?"

Dil pushed a lever that made the wagon go backwards, though flow closer to the brink of the waterfall. Tommy pushed a lever too, that made them speed up, but steer away from the waterfall, and they landed hard onto a bank and Tommy's watch fell out of his pocket.

"We're safe and we're alive!" Estelle cheered.

Tommy saw his watch and caught it before it hit the water.

Akito grunted once he got on the bank. "That wasn't too bad... At least no one drowned."

"Do you think we'll still be able to find the wizard's house, Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure, Chuckie," Tommy promised. "Long as I got my 'sponsatility', we'll never be lost."


	9. Chapter 9

"You got lost, didn't you?" Eloise frowned.

"Unfortunately, we did." Akito nodded.

"And all because we kept on following the hands of a pocket watch." Estelle groaned.

"Why did you follow a watch anyway?" Eloise rolled her blue eyes.

"Sorry, but we didn't know it was just that at the time, Tommy thought it was responsibility, we thought it was a compass, besides, we couldn't let him feel bad since he was getting along with Dil then." Akito explained.

"Wish I could've been there..." Eloise sighed a little. "Please tell me it got better after that?"

Akito and Estelle hesitated.

"What happened?" Eloise asked.

"Monkeys." Akito and Estelle folded their arms.

"Oh, no, what did the monkeys do?" Eloise asked.

"Mostly annoy us..." Estelle frowned. "It was a scary sight to see their train crashed, but still... I just wish one of them could've been George... Curious little monkey, but has a heart of gold."

"Same here." Akito said.

Eloise looked curious.

"Next time." Estelle knew she would want to know who 'Curious George' was.

"What's a train doing in the middle of the forest?" Phil wondered.

"Maybe some giant baby lost his choo-choo." Lil guessed.

"No, this train must have crashed here." Akito said.

Chuckie was afraid because the train had a clown on it. There was a huge pile of clothes and there came out circus monkeys and the monkeys circled around the kids, starting to play with and torment them while singing 'Witch Doctor'.

"Make them stop!" Estelle screamed.

The monkeys kept bugging them and messed with their heads.

"Ugh, monkeys are so annoying!" Akito growled. "First babies and now monkeys, this is not what I wanted in an adventure!"

"Huh? Did you human just speak 'Monkey'?" One of the circus monkeys that was female and wore a diaper asked.

"Did we?" Akito tilted his head.

Estelle shrugged. 

The monkey came over to the Fudo twins. "It was one of you!"

"Oh, that's right, I nearly forgot that we can talk to animals." Estelle said.

"Uh, we don't want any trouble..." Akito told the monkey.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"How did you guys get here?" Akito asked.

"We crashed," the monkey sadly explained. "We were left alone in the train while our trainer and ringmaster went to get coffee, so we acted up and ended up here!"

"Oh, dear..." Estelle frowned.

"I'm sorry if my family frightened you..." the monkey looked back to her family that was harassing the others.

"It's okay, they're just doing what they know how to do, being monkeys." Akito smiled.

The monkey then climbed onto Estelle's back and sniffed her hair. "Mm, strawberry shampoo!"

"Right on the mark." Estelle smiled.

The monkey giggled to her, swinging from her arm slightly. A monkey took Dil's bottle from him and put the bottle into the girl monkey's mouth. The monkey Akito and Estelle befriended had her eyes widened and she started to gently suckle, enjoying the milk very much. Dil started to cry after his bottle was taken from him and he was very hungry.

"Can't we talk some sense into your family?" Estelle asked the girl monkey.

"If you think you can..." the monkey frowned as she continued to drink the milk, making her smile.

"Come on, let's give it a try." Akito said to his sister.

And with that, the Fudo twins went to have a few words with the monkey.

"Excuse me, can we have a few words we you all?" Estelle asked the monkeys.

The monkeys slightly glared to Akito and Estelle as Tommy decided to give banana baby food to Dil.

"Look, maybe we can make a deal?" Akito suggested.

The larger monkey who seemed to call the shots jumped down in front of the human boy. "That being...?" he snarled, not even seeming to care he was actually talking to a human and the human talked back to him.

"If you help us find a way out of this forest, either it is to a wizard or not, we'll make sure you all are returned to your circus owner and with bananas." Akito said.

This caught all of the monkeys' attention.

"And if you can't?" another monkey asked.

"Then all of you can be wild in the forest." Estelle said.

"Very well..." the lead monkey folded his arms, then jumped up to a high branch of a tree and hooted to his fellow monkeys.

The other monkeys looked to him once they got Dil's diaper bag.

"Looks like they're on our side." Estelle smiled.

"Leave the humans be!" the lead monkey told them.

"But we're hungry!" one monkey said, then snatched the baby food from Tommy. "This'll do just fine!"

"Hey!" Tommy tried to keep the baby food so he could give it to Dil.

"Listen! We help them find their way out of this forest and we get bananas and get to be back with our circus owner and that means while we're helping them, no more stealing their food." The lead monkey told them.

The monkeys looked to each other, feeling very hungry then, and decided to go along with helping the humans this time.

"Glad that's over..." Chuckie sighed in relief, but looked for his glasses that had been knocked off. "I tell you, it can't get worse than--" he then winced as he heard a crack noise under his shoe and saw he had accidentally stepped on his glasses. "This..."

"Oh, dear..." Estelle frowned.

"Seriously though, can I have some?" the monkey baby reached for the banana baby food that Tommy had.

"Tommy, how much food do we have?" Akito asked.

"That was it..." Tommy frowned. "But Dil needs food more than we do... We have to get to the wizard and quick!"

"Well, I'm sure that there has to be some food in the forest." Akito said.

"We'll take you to this 'Wizard' and he can bring you back home." the lead monkey told them, starting to lead the way.

"Come on, guys!" Estelle called to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. "Guys! ...Guys...?"

"Guys, you coming or what?" Akito asked.

The others were mad at Tommy and Dil again.

"Oh, come on!" Estelle groaned.

"Listen, we have to follow the monkeys." Akito said.

"They're kinda scary..." Chuckie trembled. "They look like they wanna hurt us..."

"Trust them, they won't hurt you." Estelle promised.

"How can ya be so sure?" Phil scoffed.

"Because we can talk to animals." Estelle said.

The others looked doubtful of that, but Tommy actually looked like he believed.

"We really can talk to animals." Estelle said.

"Okay..." Lil shrugged. "Lead the way, guys."

"Follow those monkeys." Estelle smiled.

The kids were still hesitant, especially Chuckie, but they agreed and followed. Akito carried the diaper bag while they followed to find a way out of this forest. While they were following the monkeys, Spike, Patch, and the Pound Puppies were still stuck with Angelica.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica was rather unhappy because her roller-blades were broken after she had been dragged by Spike and Patch, then she grew mournful due to the loss of her 'best friend'. "Oh, Cynthia... Are they taking care of you? Will they know to comb your hair, or change you into your sports jumper with matching neckerchief at lunch time?"

Spike came in front of Angelica, but looked a little frightened once he saw what was behind her. Angelica took off her skates and threw them into the bushes, there was a low whimpering noise heard. Spike then suddenly ran away to tell Patch and the Pound Puppies.

"Wait, Spike!" Angelica called out. "Come back, you stupid dog!" She then chased after the dog.

The wolf had been in the bushes and faded away into the shadows.

"I smell that wolf, but I just can't find him!" Patch groaned.

"Don't worry, if that wolf ever shows up, we'll know who to turn to to get rid of him." Lucky smiled.

"He better be ready..." Patch growled, looking as aggressive as he did as a normal puppy back home while jeering at the bad guy in Thunderbolt.

"Whoa! I'm so glad that you're on our side, Patch." Squirt smiled.

"Of course, Once a Pound Puppy, Always a Pound Puppy." Patch smiled to them, reciting their motto that they had taught him.

"Well, we better keep going if we are going to find those kids." Strudel said.

Spike rushed over and panted as they were on their way. "Guys, wait!"

Patch turned his head. "What is it, Spike?"

"I saw the wolf!" Spike panted.

"Where did you see the wolf?" Patch asked.

"It was back there," Spike turned his head to the bush Angelica was by and she was now looking for the dogs who ditched her. "I'm worried it's gonna get the kids."

"Not while I'm around." Patch growled.

"That wolf better back off Tommy and Dil, or else--" Spike said before growling menacingly, then looked normal again. "I mean it!"

"Then we better keep going." Squirt said.

"Do you know exactly where the wolf went, spike?" Strudel asked.

"Come with me." Spike told the Pound Puppies.

"Lead the way." Patch said.

Spike tried to catch the wolf's scent and pointed one direction. "This way!"

Patch, Lucky, Strudel, Squirt, and Niblet then followed Spike so they could stop the wolf before he hurts someone important.

"That wolf is gonna get it!" Patch growled.

"You said it, kid!" Spike agreed as he led the way.

"CYNTHIA!" Angelica wailed as she followed the dogs, not knowing where they were actually going.

"That's the end of the nightmare, right?" Akito folded his arms. "Wrong... We followed the monkeys, but it started to rain."

"Oh, no!" Eloise cried.

"Yeah, and whenever it rains, it always means one thing, it just goes from bad to worse." Estelle said.

"Rain always seems to come whenever someone's alone and miserable..." Eloise huffed.

"True that." Akito and Estelle said.

"Trust me, rainy days at the Plaza are so boring, boring, boring!" Eloise sighed. "Anyway... Please continue..."

"It was getting late, and even though we didn't find the ranger station, we decided to get some sleep." Estelle replied.

"Yeah, and where the rain was kind of getting to Tommy." Akito said.

"How badly?" Eloise frowned, a little worried.

"Well...." Akito said.

Flashback goes to where the kids are now in the middle of a thunderstorm. Estelle and Akito huddled closer together as it was starting to get cold and rather dark. The monkey that was leading them started to shake and shiver from the rain.

"Guess we better stop for the night?" Estelle suggested.

"Yeah, but where?" Akito asked.

"Lead that to us into finding the spot to spend the night." The girl monkey said.

The lead monkey nodded and went to find a nice, comfortable spot that would be decent enough for humans to stay for the night.

Tommy was getting very hungry. "I think I have a juice box with Dil's bottle somewhere."

"That's good to know." Estelle smiled.

The lead monkey gave them a spot where they would have their own space, but still be not too far from each other. "Get some rest, friends... You've earned it, we'll start fresh when you awaken."

"Thank you!" the kids told the Russian monkey.

The lead monkey tipped his hat to them and went to sleep in a high tree with his family.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep now." Akito smiled.

Tommy was looking for his juice, but after Dil drank his bottle, he had found Tommy's juice and drank it all up.

"Dil, you didn't leave any for me!" Tommy frowned at his baby brother. 

Dil babbled about the juice being all gone and he giggled, not knowing what he had done wrong.

"This has got to get better." Akito said.

Tommy put the blanket around him and his brother, but Dil was being a nuisance again.

"Dil, please, go to sleep..." Estelle begged the baby.

Tommy and Dil then started to fight over the blanket.

"Man, I'm glad I don't have a brother..." Akito muttered, not aware of how true that statement really was.

Soon enough, Tommy and Dil fought over the blanket so badly that it tore in half and Tommy fell into a mud puddle.

"Oh, dear..." Estelle said.

Dil giggled to his messy older brother.

"You think it's funny?" Tommy grew angry. "Phil and Lil were right! You're a bad, naughty baby, and you're never gonna get any better! I'm through being your big brother! I don't want my 'sponsativity' no more!"

"Tommy!" Akito and Estelle called in concern.

Tommy threw his father's watch against the tree and the monkeys woke up and looked concerned at the scene as well. "You want monkeys? Oh, okay... I'll give you monkeys. You'll have a monkey mommy and a monkey daddy and a monkey brother! I should've let my friends take you back to the hospital, but, no, I said, 'He didn't mean it', I said. 'He was only playing'! Dil wants monkeys, and monkeys want the bananas. So everybody gets what they want!" He then lifted the baby food, about to cover his baby brother with it so the monkeys would take Dil away and never come back.

This story was starting to make Eloise's eyes fill up with tears.

Estelle gave her younger cousin a hug. "Oh, Ellie, it's okay..."

Eloise sniffled, she took out her frilly laced pink hanky and started to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Oh, please continue, did Tommy do it?" she asked while wiping her tears.

"At first he looked like he was, but when he saw the sad look in Dil's eyes, he didn't cover him with the food." Akito told her.

"Oh, thank heavens..." Eloise sounded relieved.

"It was really heartbreaking..." Estelle agreed. 

Back to the story, Tommy changed his mind once he saw how scared and broken his brother seemed and apologized. "I'm sorry, Dil..."

"Toto..." Dil mumbled.

"It's okay, Dil," Tommy hugged his baby brother. "Everything's going to be okay."

Eloise was glad that Tommy did that, but she still felt emotional, so she hugged her pug dog.

"And so, Tommy decided to bring Dil back inside, so then both of them could be dry and could sleep." Akito narrated.

Eloise smiled. "Do they still get along to this day?"

"Sure, they fight once in a while, but that doesn't stop them from loving each other." Akito reassured.

Eloise looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I could learn to get along with my new baby brother or sister... Even if they'll steal Mommy and Daddy from me..."

"Oh, so then, I guess you don't want to hear the rest of the story?" Akito asked with a playful smirk.

"No, don't stop!" Eloise begged with a smile. "I'll listen, I'll listen!"

Akito and Estelle chuckled a little to that, they were glad that Eloise was learning her lesson, but it was still rather funny.

"Please continue..." Scruffy agreed, his tail was wildly wagging as he was in as much anticipation as Eloise.

"We better continue the story." Patch chuckled.

"This is where it gets better, sure, there was a wolf, but it gets better." Akito promised.

"Go on..." Eloise encouraged.

In another part of the forest, the adults, especially the mothers, were getting devastated about possibly never seeing their children again as they rode in the Jeep, but it got caught in the mud.

"Oh, we'll never find them," Didi cried as they found the more helpful of the two park rangers. "Can't you do something?"

"Come on, baby, come on..." Margaret tried to drive the jeep out of the sticky mud.

'Sky Pickle to Ground Pickle.' Stu's voice was heard on the CB.

"That's Stu!" Mo said.

"Stu, hello, are you there?" Didi answered urgently.

Stu was flying in a glider that looked like a pterodactyl, Atticus was running with Cherry, of course with Atticus being quicker than the average person, they managed to keep up with him. "Roger that, Deed, we have aerial search!" He then collided into a flock of ducks by accident.

"This better work..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she and Atticus ran with Stu to get their children back from the forest.

"If Stu says that this will work, then it will work." Atticus told her.

"Oh, brother..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly as they kept running.


	11. Chapter 11

When the storm cleared, the kids woke up and could continue on.

The lead monkey yawned and stretched, then smiled to the kids. "Ready to go or do you need more rest?"

"No, we're ready and we're ready to go." Akito said before getting up and stretching.

"Why do I have a feeling we'll be seeing Angelica soon?" Estelle asked. "Wait, does Dil still have Cynthia?"

Tommy yawned and stretched. Phil and Lil then looked to see if maybe Dil had Cynthia. 

"Which one of you is 'Cynthia'?" the lead monkey asked.

"Cynthia is Angelica's doll, and where if Dil does still have Cynthia, oh, boy, are we in trouble." Akito said.

"Doll?" the lead monkey tried to think. "Um, is it that thing that looks like a human, but it's small and doesn't do anything?"

"Yeah!" Estelle told him.

"I think Svetlana has it... Just a guess..." the lead monkey shrugged.

"Svetlana?" the Fudo twins asked.

There was a monkey with a pink umbrella and wore a frilly pink skirt, she seemed to had been playing with Cynthia.

"Could you please give that back?" the monkey in the diaper asked.

"No, I found it, so I want it!" Svetlana refused.

Estelle started to think of what they could trade for Cynthia and remembered of a new doll she had with her in her backpack that she had brought with her and where it didn't seem like she would like the doll. "How's about a trade?" she asked.

"A trade?" Svetlana asked as she started to chew on Cynthia's head. "What kind of trade?"

"Let's trade dolls." Estelle smiled, showing her doll.

Svetlana looked to the doll, her eyes widened. "Oooohhh..." she reached for the new doll.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Estelle retracted her own doll. "You gotta give me Cynthia first!"

Svetlana frowned, she then looked at Cynthia and threw it on the ground, liking Estelle's doll better than Angelica's. Estelle then gave her new doll to Svetlana and picked up Cynthia up and off the ground. Svetlana smiled and hugged the new doll.

"Phew..." Estelle put Cynthia in her backpack so no one else would take the doll.

"We're all here," Tommy smiled, then noticed someone missing. "But, wait... Where's--"

"I AM REPTAR, THE PERFECT CHILDRENS' TOY!" a voice roared.

Chuckie was driving the Reptar Wagon now.

"Why is Chuckie driving the wagon?" Estelle asked.

"I thought he was with us last night!" Tommy shrugged.

"Hey, monkeys!" Chuckie glared at the monkeys, thinking they were still bad and took out Dil's baby food. "You want bananas? Well, come and get 'em!"

"Chuckie, no, they're good now!" Akito tried to explain.

"Really?" Chuckie asked, he then saw the monkeys wanted to chase him now because he had the food. "Uh-Oh!"

The monkeys then chased him.

"Sorry, guys, old habits are hard to break!" the monkey in the diaper told the twins as she couldn't fight her instincts either.

Estelle began to reach into her backpack and found that she had some bananas in it. "Okay, is this thing magic?" the girl asked herself.

Lucky for her, the monkeys saw the bananas and came over to her.

The monkeys left Chuckie, but the red-haired boy was still running for dear life, due to being the cowardly of his friends.

"So, what happened next?" Eloise asked.

"The monkeys got their bananas as promised and that was when we ran into Angelica, Spike, Patch, and the Pound Puppies." Estelle explained.

"Oh, goody!" Eloise was happy that they were all reunited, then looked curious. "Does that mean the story's over?"

"Not entirely, we still needed to get back to our families and there was also the wolf." Akito explained.

"Oh, right..." Eloise remembered. "Sorry..."

Akito and Estelle gave her hugs each.

Eloise giggled from the hugs and hugged them both back. 

Meanwhile, the adults were still talking and waiting for their children to come back. Darla was rubbing her still flat stomach and she was lost into a deep think.

"You okay, Curls?" Mo asked her sister-in-law.

"Just thinking about being a mother again..." Darla bit her lip slightly.

"Yeah, this might be a big change." Mo said.

"I just remember how shocked I was when I was about to have Eloise..." Darla sighed a little. "What with my job and going to be a mother while Urchin had to stay in Atlantica."

"Is that why we hadn't heard from you in the last five years?" Atticus asked her.

"Yes," Darla looked back. "After the wedding, sometime after, I met a talent scout who wanted to make me into a successful actress, I of course accepted, hoping that my former child star status wouldn't be an issue and I became a beloved woman like I was when I was a child, but luckily, I don't let the fame go to my head anymore... It's exhausting, but it's nice to be in the spotlight again."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Mo smiled.

"I still just remember how emotional it was when Eloise was going to be born..." Darla sighed in content. "I was asking myself a million questions... I just wish my mother could've been there."

"Mom helped you, so did Jessica...." Atticus reminded her.

"No, I meant my biological mother," Darla informed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Mama Emily, always have and always will, but I wish I could've had... My own mom. I thought about her all the time... I even named Eloise after her."

"Well, I'm sure that she is watching over you, wherever she is." Mo smiled.

"I hope so..." Darla sighed. "I've always wanted to make my mama proud..."

"And I'm sure you are making her proud." Atticus said.

Darla gave him a hug with happy tears.

"So after Chuckie ran into Angelica..." Patch started to narrate back to the story.

Flashbacks to where Chuckie runs into Angelica.

"There you are, Finster!" Angelica scolded.

"Run, Angelica! The monkeys are coming!" Chuckie cried. "The monkeys are coming!"

"Chuckie, calm down! The monkeys are nice and kind and are not going to hurt any of us!" Akito told him before seeing Angelica. "Angelica, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Cynthia, what're you doing here!?" Angelica growled.

Spike was running with the other dogs, he then stopped once he saw Tommy and happily reunited with his human best friend.

"Well, we're following the monkeys, so then, they can help us get out of this forest." Estelle said.

Chuckie managed to calm down once he heard the monkeys were good now.

Tommy got his watch out again and pointed it around and spotted a fire tower. "Look, guys!" he pointed. "There's the wizard's house! Let's find the others, we got a wizard to see!"

"Yeah!" the Fudo twins cheered.

The kids then got into their Reptar Wagon to see the wizard. Angelica hugged Cynthia as soon as she saw her again.

"Wait up!" Patch saw Akito and Estelle and ran off to catch up. "WAAAIT!"

"Guys, wait, we should let Patch and the others catch up." Estelle said.

"Patch is here?" Tommy asked. "Oh, I didn't notice!"

Dil grabbed onto one lever, believing it was a ball, and when he pulled on it, it made the wagon stop.

"Well, at least Dil made the wagon stop." Akito said.

Angelica realized she was kind of abandoned and saw the Wagon and ran after it. "Hey, you stupid diaper bag, wait for me!" 

Patch reunited with Akito and Estelle.

"Alright, now we have to wait for Angelica, we can't leave her in the forest." Akito said.

"We can't?" Phil groaned slightly.

"No, because if we did, then we would be just cruel to her." Estelle told him.

The other kids looked curious, but Tommy actually did agree with the Fudo twins.

"Turn back, guys." Tommy told his friends. Angelica was his cousin after all.

"Oh, fine!" The other kids groaned.

The wagon crashed through a 'Do Not Enter' sign as Angelica rushed to catch up with the younger kids. However, Angelica had the tail of the wagon and when the wagon crashed, she ended up flying through the air.

"I didn't know she could fly." Phil commented.

"I think that means she's a witch." Lil shrugged.

Angelica was now dangling by a loose board by her jumper strap.

"Hang on, Angelica!" Tommy called.

Patch groaned with an eye roll.

"We'll get you down!" Akito called.

Angelica's other skate came loose and fell into the falls. The question was just how were they going to get her down.

"A truckload of children and their pet horses lost in the woods," Rex Pester narrated from his helicopter in a far away spot. "Our hearts go out to their grief-stricken parents--"

"Yo, Pester, you might wanna look out up there!" Cherry called.

"Oh, and why should I?" Rex Pester glared at her slightly, not seeing Stu coming in his direction.

"Oh, maybe because if you don't, you are going to cause us to crash!" Cherry yelled at him.

"What!?" Rex took a look.

Stu yelled out and accidentally crashed against the helicopter.

"Look out, Pickles!" Rex scolded. "Now look at what you've done!"

"Don't blame him, you were the idiot that wasn't looking of where you were supposed to, except of looking into the stupid camera!" Cherry told him.

"Man, you're really testy today..." Atticus said to her.

"Sorry, but rarely getting out of the house against my will makes me antsy..." Cherry folded her arms.

Stu accidentally made the helicopter tale-spin, but he made it out okay, and Rex was about to crash.

"And I've never won an Emmy!" Rex cried when it looked like he was going to die.

Stu got himself straightened out with his Dactar. "I'm coming, Tommy and Dil!"

"Come on!" Cherry told Atticus and they rushed off once Stu could move again.

"I hope Rex really does die!" Atticus told her.

"Ugh, you and me both." Cherry grumbled.

"Hurry up, you kids!" Angelica called as she was still dangling as the kids got out of the Reptar Wagon and came to rescue her.

The monkeys were running again, but not to disturb them or help them, they looked scared.

"Go away, you dumb monkeys!" Angelica snarled.

However, there was a low roar heard which made Patch's ears twitch instantly.

"Oh, no, Patch, please tell us that was you, Spike, the Pound Puppies, or even your stomach." Akito begged to the Dalmatian.

Patch gulped. "I'm afraid it wasn't..."

"Then who was...?" Estelle's voice squeaked as she wondered.

A wolf had appeared, snarling menacingly to them, making the kids instantly frozen with fear.

Patch gulped, he was scared, but he narrowed his eyes in bravery and stalked to the wolf. "You want them, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"And me!" Spike growled, standing next to the Dalmatian.

Lucky, Strudel, Squirt, and Niblet appeared in the bushes, they looked very worried and overwhelmed at the scene.

"Yay, Spike!" Tommy cheered for his dog.

"Yay, Patch!" Akito and Estelle cheered for their father's dog.

Spike, the wolf, and Patch were then fighting at the bridge as the kids watched in anticipation of who would win.

"You two are going to be dead soon and then, I'll go after those brats." the wolf growled.

"Let's just see about that, Dog Meat!" Spike growled back.

Spike and Patch then started to fight and wrestle against the wolf. The kids very worried about the outcome, they were sure Patch could win, but this fight was majorly intense.

"Hey, dumb wolf!" Angelica called and made a funny face. "Bet ya can't get me!"

The wolf glared at her. "You die first..." he growled to the blonde girl. He then came closer to Angelica, about to bite her.

"Leave her alone!" Patch and Spike barked.

Spike then bit on the wolf's tail and dragged him. Patch tackled onto the wolf. With that, all three of the canines were now going down the hole in the bridge and the kids cried for their nonhuman best friends. Spike and Patch did not come back up for a long time and it made the kids cry.

"Dumb dogs!" Angelica even started to sob. "Why'd ya have to..." she then broke down, unable to finish what she was going to say.

Stu was now trying to adjust his invention so he could see if he could find the kids now. He looked closer down and he cheered in victory once he did see the kids. "Deed, I found them!" he happily cheered. "They're over by the ranger station! I'm going in!" 

Stu and Dactar accidentally crashed right into the station and Stu ended up wearing most of Dactar, he was now woozily wandering out of the crashed station, very, very disorientated. The kids were now very overwhelmed, not knowing who was under the scattered robotic mess.

"The Wizard..." the kids thought maybe that was who was with them which meant that they could have one wish to go home like they had wanted.

"Tommy, now you can wish for anything." Estelle said.

Tommy was very emotional as he held onto Dil. "Please, Mr. Wizard... We wish we could go..." he then thought again, the dogs had sacrificed themselves for their lives and found that he needed his dog now more than ever. "No... We wish we had our doggies back."

Stu then stumbled and collapsed through the bridge, making them all look back with slight winces. That sounded very painful. There were then barks heard under the bridge and the kids looked to see that Spike and Patch were still alive! 

"Spike!" Tommy cheered.

"Patch!" Akito and Estelle also cheered.

"They're alive!" Phil beamed.

"Thank you, Mr. Wizard!" Lil cheered.

Tire screeches were heard. The kids then turned to see cars coming. There were familiar adults coming and happily running to their children.

"Mom! Dad!" The kids cheered.

Atticus rushed with Mo and they came to their twins.

"Oh, I knew things would work out well in the end!" Laura beamed with an endless smile that seemed to be glued to her face.

Drew and Charlotte were so happy to see Angelica again, so much that Charlotte heard her cell phone ringing and she actually ignored it so she could be with her daughter in warm and happy embrace.

"I'm so glad you kids are all safe." Mo smiled.

"We were so worried, but we knew you'd be okay..." Atticus added.

"We're glad we're safe too." Estelle smiled warmly to their parents.

Lou was pulling his younger son up with a rope.

"I gotta admit it, Pickles, you did save the day." Cherry said to Stu.

"Thanks, Cherry." Stu smiled.

"You've got the Pickles spirit in ya, son," Lou agreed with a chuckle. "Maybe not the brain, but the spirit."

"Oh, Stu, you did it!" Didi cheered to her husband. "You found our boys!"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Stu picked up Tommy and Dil.

The monkeys were happy at the reunion, but they looked sad. That was, until a police car came and Igor and Serge from the Banana Brothers Circus had arrived and collected the monkeys. They may not had been a true family, but the monkeys thought of them as such. 

"Thank you, Akito and Estelle!" the monkeys chattered to the twins who had helped them.

"You're welcome!" the Fudo twins chattered back.

Atticus and Mo chuckled to their children. The monkey in the diaper planted a slobbery kiss on Akito's cheek before reuniting with her family.

"Children and monkeys, both lost, now found." a more pleasant reporter smiled at this touching news story.

"This is my story, pal!" Rex shoved him out of the way, he did not die, but he was so injured that he was in bandages. "I'm Rex Pester! Stay tuned..." he then grinned to the camera.

"Monkeys, please attack that man." Atticus said.

The monkeys agreed and started to attack Rex Pester. The camera man watched, he didn't even turn off his camera, he just stood there in mild amusement.

"Go get him, you little simians!" Betty encouraged. "Hey, Rex, time for your close up!"

Akito and Estelle laughed and still hugged their parents so they could all go back home, safe and sound. 

Cherry sighed, she was left out of the family reunion, so she started to sulk and walk off. Witherspoon randomly appeared and had a letter for her.

Cherry took the letter and skimmed through it. "'See you soon, go to bed early tonight'.... Charles..." she then held the letter close as the eighteenth century pigeon floated beside her.

"They really miss you." Witherspoon said.

"I miss them too..." Cherry said as she wrote a note back and attached it to his leg.

Witherspoon then lifted his wings and flew off back to Belle and Adam's castle.

Akito and Estelle smiled as they were going to have things going back to normal after their first adventure. Lucky frowned as he came out, but once he saw Patch was okay, the two dogs came to each other, gave a warm, family like hug, glad that they were safe. Strudel, Niblet, and Squirt were very happy that their fellow dogs and the humans were all okay too.


	12. Chapter 12

"And that was our first big adventure," Akito closed the story. "The monkeys found their owners, and we all got to go home and have whatever we wanted. But if you think thing went back to the way they was before, you're wrong, 'cuz now, thanks to Baby Dil, they were even better!" he then chuckled as he finished the story.

"It was an adventure we'd never forget!" Estelle giggled as she finished it off. "The End."

"Wait! What happened to Rex? Did he still have his job?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, that's right, we forgot to tell you about that, he got fired for being heartless." Estelle smiled.

"Serves him right..." Eloise smirked.

"Tell us about it..." Akito laughed.

Eloise laughed with them, she then took a deep breath and felt like a brand new person after the story she had been told. "That was quite a story... Did all of that really happen?"

"Yes, it did," Patch smiled to her. "So, Eloise, do you think you're ready to become a big sister?"

Eloise looked thoughtful, she then bowed her head, slowly shutting her eyes. "Yes... I'm ready..."

Darla was given a test by Mo, they weren't for certain if the baby news was true or not, but they would have to find out now as advised by the doctor. "See you guys in about four to five minutes..." she told her family before going to the bathroom.

"Take your time." Atticus said.

Darla nodded. Urchin gave a thumb's up to his wife. Darla nodded to him, she then shut the door and locked it behind her. Akito, Estelle, Scruffy, Dot, Weenie, Skipperdy, and Eloise came out of the guest room at last.

"Hey, Eloise, you feeling better?" Urchin asked.

"Absolutely wonderful, Daddy!" Eloise smiled, putting her hands firmly on her hips.

"That's my girl." Urchin smiled at his daughter.

Eloise looked around, she saw her father, aunt, uncle, and other cousin, but there was something missing. "Where's Mommy?"

"Um, she'll be along." Atticus told her niece.

"Okay..." Eloise shrugged, but still smiled. "I think I got a lot to learn about being an older sister, it won't be just a new experience, it'll be a whole new adventure."

"Akito and Estelle told you their first adventure, didn't they?" Atticus asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it was very infull.... Inflah..." Eloise struggled with the word.

"Influential?" Mo said for her.

"Yes, that, exactly!" Eloise smiled. "Influential!"

"Well, we're glad that our story could help you." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Eloise smiled to her cousins.

Akito and Estelle group hugged her again.

After a little while, Darla covered her eyes and held out the test. "I'm too nervous, one of you look for me!"

Urchin took the test and read the result, but not aloud. He then dropped it and gave Darla an instant hug.

"Does this mean...?" Darla whispered.

"Yes, my love." Urchin cooed to her.

Darla had a smile, but she then sniffled and started to cry.

"Oh, Mommy..." Eloise was sad for her mother. "It's going to be okay..."

"Yeah..." Estelle added in.

"Dears, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy." Darla explained.

"You are...?" Eloise looked confused.

"Tears of joy, Ellie, tears of joy." Urchin said to her.

"So that means I'm gonna be a big sister after all?" Eloise asked with a knowing smile once she realized what her parents were saying.

"Yes." Darla and Urchin smiled back to her.

This caused for Eloise to burst out into joy and was now excited about having a baby sister or a baby brother. Atticus and Mo were very happy of this amazing turn of events.

It was now late and time for bed.

"I'm so glad you warmed up to the idea, Eloise..." Darla said as she took out Eloise's hair ribbon for the night after she got into her nightgown. "It'll be a while before the baby arrives, but until then, it'll be up to you to help Mommy and Daddy until the baby comes."

"Okay, Mommy, I'll help you and Daddy." Eloise smiled.

"We've also been thinking, Eloise..." Darla spoke up. "Since I'll have to be around more to take care of the baby, I decided that we could all stay together."

"All of us!?" Eloise sounded excited.

"Yes," Darla smiled. "We could all become one big happy family and I'll be with you more."

"But... What about Nanny?" Eloise sounded concerned a moment. "Isn't she family?"

"Nanny isn't so much as really family to us, but if you would like to see her, it's up to her and Sir Wilkes," Darla explained, she was rather familiar with the man who often came to the hotel to see the older woman and maybe someday even marry her. "But I'll be out of work mostly, especially in my final month when the baby will be ready to be born."

"Okay, Mommy." Eloise smiled.

"I know you'll be a good help, Eloise." Darla smiled.

Eloise smiled back and hugged her mother. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

This was going to be great for Eloise since she was going to have both her parents and due to the conditions, she was going to be able to spend more time with them. Her mother was rarely there and she didn't even knew she had a father until around last year and didn't even believe she had one since she thought her family was only her, her mother, and Nanny, even if Nanny wasn't related to the family in any way. This truly would be a new adventure for Eloise. 

Darla informed all her friends from New York, to Paris, France, and Hollywood that she would be busier at home and would be away for a long time, unsure of when exactly she would come back. 

"Mommy..." Eloise said as she got very sleepy in the cot after she was tucked in with Weenie and Skipperdy with her. 

"Yes, dear?" Darla asked.

Eloise yawned. "Could you... Oh... Never mind..."

"No, what is it?" Darla pried her daughter slightly.

Eloise yawned again and smiled. "Could you someday tell us the story of when I was born?"

"Of course, dear." Darla smiled.

Eloise smiled and bundled down under the covers. Darla kissed her daughter's forehead and let her get some sleep. Eloise yawned one more time before officially going to sleep, she of course, dreamt about being an older sister. Mostly that she had a baby sister and they played pranks with each other on nearly everyone back home in the Plaza Hotel.

"Good night, dear." Darla smiled.

"Good night, Mommy..." Eloise said with a yawn, unable to make it all sound clear, but it was obvious what she said.

The Fudo family could rest easy that night after Eloise got over her temper tantrum about becoming an older sister.

The End


End file.
